


Let me be your slave, love

by Stalkkerikissa



Series: Slaves of love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childbirth, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teenager Yuuri, Underage Masturbation, Wedding Fluff, baby Yurio, coming in future of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: Yuuri finds himself in a room full of young, sad people, waiting to be sold to anyone who would pay the most. He is just a regular teenager, working with his parents, having a good life before being kidnapped. How did he end up in this situation and is there a way out of it?One silver-haired father and son duo will change his life completely and forever.Will he get to choose what to do with his life, or will he become a slave he was sold to be?





	1. I’m sold for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It hasn't been that long since I finished my biggest work and I was going to take a break, but then inspiration struck me and I just had to write this. I'm already almost done with the third chapter and I don't yet know where this will go and how long it will be. I have no end plan for this so this story will be very different than my previous works. There will be time skips after the first chapter, weeks, months or even years, not sure yet but this will be slow burn. This may have mpreg in the future so if that is not your cup of tea, just skip this story. 
> 
> I try to keep this fluffy and soft and I will try to make Victor's and Yuuri's relationship development as natural as possible considering that this has A/B/O theme. Possible smut only happens after the characters are grown up. 
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions, please ask, I will answer if it has no spoilers for the story ^^ Oh! Also, this takes place in universe where there is no A/B/O, I will explain why is that and how those dynamics come in play in third chapter. I won't give more spoilers but I thought it would be good to know from the beginning. 
> 
> Come chat with me in [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/)! I need more friends who like Yuri!!! on Ice :D
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Yuuri sat on the ground trying to be as small as possible to give as much space to other as possible in the tiny room they were in. There were about 20 young people in the room like him, girls and boys, all with different skin tones from black to white, skinny and dirty. It was a miserable sight and no one wanted to help them since they were waiting to be sold to the person who would pay the most.

 

How had Yuuri ended up in that situation was a big and difficult question. He had went outside to buy some food for his family’s inn and then something he couldn’t remember happened and Yuuri had blacked out, no memory of anything before he had woken up in the small room with all these other young people. There were many who were younger than him and few who were older and he was just 17 years old himself. He would turn 18 next winter but it was still long time before that.

 

He bit his lip hugging his legs against himself, scared and worried. Would he ever get to see his family again? Where was he exactly? Would anyone help him? It wasn’t that uncommon for people selling other people for the rich so it was very unlikely that anyone would help someone who looked poor like Yuuri and the other prisoners did. Yuuri wasn’t poor but he was not rich either. His family was the middle class, taking care lovingly of their onsen. 

 

Maybe the people who had taken Yuuri had mistook him for a poor boy because his clothes were old and worn out. Well, it was too late to think about that. 

 

One of their kidnappers came to the door demanding everyone over 16 years old to stand up so after little hesitation Yuuri stood up just like the others over that age, scared as hell. He was shaking from cold and fear. 

 

Soon they were all dragged out of the cell, their hands put into chains, all connected with each other. Yuuri looked at his poor wrists when the metal dug into his skin immediately, but he was way too scared to even let out a complain about his discomfort. It was too late anyway when their taker started to drag them into… Somewhere bright. Were they released? No.

 

The light was blinding after hours sitting in the dim lighted room but when Yuuri’s eyes got used to the light, he was shocked when he saw so many people sitting around the little stage they were standing. Fear was crawling in Yuuri’s mind and shivers ran in his back, making him exhale shakily. He was beyond scared, he was terrified. Whatever this was going to be, it was going to be bad. Apparently it was time to sell them. 

 

Their taker put numbers on them and then the human auction started. 

 

Yuuri looked at people slowly being sold and taken away from their line, the line getting smaller all the time until it was just Yuuri and one girl standing there. 

 

Yuuri closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm himself and not panic when the girl next to him was sold and taken away from the stage. He closed his eyes struggling to breathe tears coming to his eyes. He had already figured out what would happen to them after being sold. They would become slaves. How the hell did this happen? He was being sold and no one could stop it. Only hope he had was that he would get a good family. It was very unlikely considering that selling humans was already illegal in most places.

 

“Now, last but not least we have this boy here, how old are you kid?” The auctioneer asked poking Yuuri’s ribs making the boy yelp and open his eyes. 

 

“S- seventeen, sir” He replied voice shaking almost as hard as his whole body. 

 

“Seventeen, a good age for a slave. So, let’s start” the man said starting to take offers and pointing people sitting before him when people raised their hands to bid higher and higher. 

 

Yuuri was silent, trying to breath but he felt panic coming over him. No one here would help him if he got a panic attack. He needed to stay calm so someone good would take him home and maybe someday release him so he could meet his parents. He closed his eyes for a while again breathing slowly, opening them only when he was finally able to calm himself little.  _ I’m sorry okaasan, _ Yuuri thought biting his lip. 

 

He started listening again the numbers the man next to him shouted and his eyes widened in shock. The numbers were way higher than for anyone before him. He started trembling again looking at the people who were there to buy a slave. He noticed a man with silver hair and beard sitting in the back, hand going up everytime the numbers grew higher. 

 

Yuuri was confused. Who the hell would pay so much to get a slave like him? Okay sure, he was muscular and he had never had to suffer from hunger so he wasn’t as skinny as most of the people had been. 

 

Yuuri startled when he noticed that the silver haired man looked at him straight in the eyes, small smirk on his lips. Yuuri swallowed nervously. What the hell. 

 

“Sold to you good sir in the back” The man next to Yuuri eventually shouted pointing at the silver haired man, satisfied grin on his face. “Everyone who bought something, go to the back, you will get your purchase there and pay before leaving. The auction is over now, goodbye.”

 

Yuuri was taken away, into somewhere dark again and his fear came back in full force. He started fighting against the man who was leading him away. “No!” He shouted tears falling from his eyes. “I want to go home! Home! Okaasan!” He cried in full panic mode, scratching, biting and kicking the man who was trying to hold his chains. 

 

“Stop it you little brat!” The man grumbled grabbing Yuuri’s hair and pushing the boy against a wall face first to keep the kid from fighting. “You were just sold to a good home and you want to fight now?” The man laughed taking a hold form Yuuri’s neck starting to drag the boy to where his buyer was waiting. 

 

Yuuri sniffed going quiet and stopped fighting when he noticed he was no match against the big man holding him. He shook and tried to walk the same pace as the man did but it was difficult after hours of sitting and then almost hour of standing. His legs hurt so much but he just had to keep on going. 

 

Soon they stopped and Yuuri’s eyes met again with the silver haired man. Yuuri turned his eyes away from him as quickly as he could sniffing again and wiping his tears away. He was scared as hell because he just realized that he had no idea what would happen to him in the future. He could end up dead without his parents ever finding out. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his precious and loving family. Yeah, loving family. Just now he realized how he had been surrounded by love his whole life. He would never get to tell his family how much he loved them. The thought broke his heart.

 

He didn’t even notice when his buyer spoke to him. Only when he was gently nudged he realized he was standing in front of a carriage with the silver haired man. “Sorry?” He asked quietly biting his lips when he met the sharp green eyes. 

 

“Get in, we are going home” The man repeated in accented english smiling gently behind his beard as he watched the young man climbing in the carriage when he seemed to finally understand what was expected of him. The man followed after the boy sitting opposite of him staring at the young sad boy. 

 

“What is your name, boy?” The man asked, knocking the wall behind him signaling to their driver to get moving.

 

Yuuri was silent for a while, trying to understand what the man was saying. He could speak english better than most of his family but the accent in the older man’s words made it hard to understand. “My name is Y-Yuuri, mister…?” 

 

“Alexei Nikiforov, nice to meet you Yuuri. Are you Japanese?” Alexei asked looking at the boy expression warm, trying to get the boy to relax.

 

Yuuri nodded biting his lip and moved his hands, sighing sadly when the metal dug into his skin again. Tears came to his eyes again but he blinked them away quickly. “I’m not a slave, Mister Nikiforov. I worked in a hot springs inn with my parents and sister. I was taken… I’m not a slave…” He mumbled and bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. 

 

“I know you are not a slave. I didn’t buy you to be my slave, boy. My son is little older than you and he is a dancer but he hasn’t been doing well lately. I was thinking that you could help him” Alexei said smiling gently.

 

“What?” Yuuri asked confused, raising his eyes to meet the man’s again. 

 

“You have a dancer’s body so I thought that if you are not a dancer, you will learn fast to help my son. I will pay you for your help. Every month the same amount I just bought you with. How does that sound?” Alexei asked smiling gently and offered his hands to the boy. “Give me your hands” he requested gently and when Yuuri did as told he released the boy from his chains. 

 

“Th-thank you, Mister Nikiforov” Yuuri sighed rubbing his sore wrists small smile coming to his lips. He loved dancing. His mother’s best friend was a ballet dancer so he had learned everything he knew about dance from her. “I’m a ballet dancer. Kind of, my… Well my aunt taught me all I know about dance, many different styles. I’ll help your son as much as I can.”

 

“Good. You’ll meet him tomorrow, we need to get you cleaned and we need better clothes for you” Alexei smiled turning his eyes away from the boy. That was the end of the conversation.

 

Yuuri sighed and relaxed little against the seat small hope about getting to at least contact his parents starting to bloom in his chest.

 

\----------------------

 

Yuuri was fresh from bath, hair wet and water droplets all over his naked body. One of the house staff had come bathe him because Mr. Nikiforov had decided that Yuuri was not to be left alone until he had gotten used to the house. 

 

Yuuri covered his crotch deep red blush on his face when the servant was watching him from head to toe while studying his naked body. 

 

The servant tapped her lips with her finger and then went to get a towel for Yuuri. “Dry yourself and then we’ll get you dressed. I think this set should fit you” she said going over the table where there was three sets of clothes and pointed one of them. “When you are dressed we need to do something about your hair. Maybe cut it a bit.”

 

Yuuri looked at the woman eyes widening and hands going protectively in his long hair. “N-no, miss please don’t cut it” He whined twisting his wet, little over shoulder length hair. 

 

“Oh no, we are not going to take much from the length, just the tips and style it a bit so it’s not so messy, then I’m teaching you to braid it” the servant said smiling gently.

 

“O-oh…” Yuuri mumbled letting go of his hair. He had been trying to grow it ever since he saw a very beautiful boy in his town years ago whose hair reached to his butt. He didn’t remember anything else about the boy than his beautiful light long hair he had fallen in love with. “Just be careful not to cut too much? I really like my hair and I’m still trying to grow it even longer” he tried to keep his voice steady so he spoke as quickly as he could making the servant confused. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m just going to style it a bit” the servant smiled now trying to calm the boy down. “Actually, let's do it before you get dressed, come” she said taking the clothes and going into the room that was now Yuuri’s. 

 

Yuuri wrapped the towel around his hips biting his lip and followed the woman into the room. He was scared for his hair, he only let his mother cut it and he had no idea how good this new woman would be cutting it. He went to sit in front of the mirror when the woman told him to do it and gripped his towel, squeezing it inside his fists nervously. 

 

Then the woman started brushing Yuuri’s hair, making him whine quietly. It was so uncomfortable. He didn’t like it at all but apparently he needed to get used to it. He closed his eyes letting the woman do things to his precious hair. 

 

When he opened his eyes after the snipping stopped, he looked at himself in the mirror, mouth opening surprised noise getting out of him. It looked… Better. It didn’t resemble so much birds nest anymore and it felt little lighter. He had thick hair so the cutting really took some of the weight off his head even if it didn’t look much shorter or thin. The woman then started braiding his still wet hair leaving some of his hair free to hang in his face.

 

He was little scared about how it would look like when his hair dried but he didn’t have time to worry about it when the woman, after cleaning Yuuri up, coaxed him up and told him to get dressed. 

 

Yuuri put on the clothes the woman had chosen for him and went to look at himself from the mirror. Wow, the clothes were… So very different than what he normally wore. These clothes were colorful and hugged his body tighter than what he was used to. It was pretty easy to move in them too even if they at first glance looked stiff. They were some kind of stretchy material that Yuuri was unfamiliar with. 

 

“Okay, we need to shorten the pants little bit, otherwise, are you comfortable in them?” The woman asked smiling happily. 

 

“Hai” Yuuri replied nodding before he realized he spoke in japanese. “Uh, sorry, I mean yes” he said quickly blushing.

 

“Good, let me mark the length of the pants and then you can rest. Someone will bring dinner for you here and there will be a guard behind your door all night in case you need anything” The woman said when she started marking the pants while they were on Yuuri.

 

Yuuri furrowed his brows starting to get confused. Slowly it started to sound like he was a prisoner here. He hadn’t had a second to himself after arriving the mansion, not even a when he needed to use toilet. It started to make him increasingly anxious. He didn’t get to think about it long before the woman ordered him to undress again and put on sleep clothes. 

 

What a weird day. Not long after Yuuri had gotten dressed again the woman left and soon after that young man came in the room with a tray that had food for Yuuri and then he too left. Yuuri sat on the bed confused before he went to sit on the writing table that held his food and started eating, only now realizing how hungry he had been. 

 

He ate slowly while thinking about his situation. He didn’t feel like a prisoner, maybe Mr. Nikiforov was just worried about how he would be doing, being in an unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar country. There was still something fishy about it all. He was sold after all, to be a slave for some rich bastard. Well, no use of thinking about it more, tomorrow would show him if he was a slave or a helper or maybe even both. He just hoped he could let his parents know somehow that he was safe for now and would be trying to get back home soon.

 

With his stomach full after dinner, he went to bed, eyelids heavy, ready to sleep after scary and exhausting day. He fell asleep almost immediately after his head met with the fluffy pillow.


	2. Have we met before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second chapter is here! 
> 
> Sorry if this has mistakes, I edited(and posted) this on my phone since I'm bored and traveling into another city :D
> 
> I don't know when I will post again but this coming weekend I will not be able to write so much since I'll be staying at my grandmother's place and will not take my computer with me. I will probably write on my phone but it is way slower. I have the third chapter ready and fourth chapter about halfway done so more will probably come next week ^^
> 
> Also, wow! I did not expect that so many people would like this already after one chapter! Thank you! The comments I got on the first chapter literally made my day so much better ^^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

Yuuri woke up with a strange pain in his neck. It was still very early and he didn’t know why he had woken up. He rubbed his neck wincing slightly at the pain, deciding it must have been because of the way too fluffy pillow. He got up looking at the room around him, confusion taking over him. It took a minute or two before memories from yesterday came back and then he felt the anxiety settle in his stomach again.

 

He got up slowly going into the bathroom attached in the room, washing his face quickly to freshen himself up. Then he went back to the room noticing that at some point of the night his new clothes had been brought back. He got dressed into the clothes wondering what he should do then. Or rather, what he was allowed to do.

 

He went to the door, opening it carefully. “Excuse me?” He asked quietly when poking his head through the crack on the door, looking left and right on the corridor furrowing his brows.

 

There was no one on the hallway. He was confused because he had been told that there would be someone all night but right now the hallway was totally empty. He left the room carefully, biting his lip wondering if he was doing something bad. He started walking as quietly as he could looking around him, almost screaming in fear when he saw a big painting on the wall. He could have sworn the painting was a real person and moving.

 

He put his hand on his wildly beating heart and took a deep breath. He took a better look of the painting furrowing his brows. It was way too realistic to be a painting. But what else could it be? He had no idea. After staring at the painting for a while he continued walking, the hair on his neck raising up when he felt intense stare at his back. He looked behind him but there was no one, just the same empty and long hallway. He bit his lip. Something was wrong with this place.

 

He kept going despite all of his senses screaming at him to turn back and look better, because someone was definitely following him. He tried to turn as fast as he could few times but never saw anything except the old paintings on the wall. He was just paranoid, right? He could only hear his own faint footsteps so the possibility of him being followed was small.

 

Goosebumps rose to his skin when he heard weird noise coming from somewhere. He turned around quickly and went after the noise.

 

“Hey boy!” came a shout from behind him that froze Yuuri. He turned around again quickly, heart beating wildly in his chest and he put his hand on his chest watching the man that walked towards him.

 

“H-hey, um, I’m hungry and I was looking for someone to give me food” He explained trying to calm his wildly beating heart.

 

“You are not supposed to leave your room alone” The man said coming closer to Yuuri and then stopped. “You said you are hungry? Okay, I’ll take care of it. Go back to your room and stay there, someone will bring you food in few minutes” He said starting to guide Yuuri back into the room he was staying.

 

“Okay” Yuuri mumbled little disappointed that he didn’t get to explore more or find out where the noise was coming. It was gone now and it was already starting to slip from his mind when the thought of food came over it.

 

He went back in his room sighing deeply when the door closed behind him and bit his lip going to sit on the table starting to search paper and pen to write a letter for his family. He didn’t know if he would ever get to send it to them but it didn’t hurt to be prepared if the chance ever came.

 

Soon he found what he needed and started writing while waiting for his food, his stomach growling from hunger. Why was he so hungry? It couldn’t be that long since his last meal and he never was this hungry in the mornings. He wished the breakfast would be something sweet because right now he craved something sweet.

 

For a second there was a sharp pain in his lower stomach which made him stop everything he was doing, eyes going wide in confusion and pain. What the hell?

 

He didn’t get to think about that more when there was a soft knock on his door and someone came in with a tray full of food. His mouth watered when the sweet smell wafted in his nose and a strange noise, kind of like happy purr left his throat. Deep red blush covered his face as soon as the noise left him. “Thank you for the food” He said quickly trying not to die in embarrassment when the tray was placed before him and the servant left without saying anything.

 

Yuuri started eating trying to enjoy the nice taste of the unfamiliar food, but he was too hungry to think about it too much. He forgot everything that was bothering him while he ate, and after eating the same servant lady from the previous evening came inside the room and started to get him ready for his meeting with Mr. Nikiforov’s son.

 

\----------------------

 

Yuuri stood in a empty room that had a wall full of mirrors on one side. He had been left alone there to wait for his dance partner. His body itched to move, because there was soft music coming from somewhere and he really wanted to dance to it but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

 

He had been waiting for a while already but Mr. Nikiforov’s son hadn’t come yet. He bit his lip taking a deep breath and then after waiting few more minutes, the music getting louder slowly, he started to carefully move around the room, warming himself up before he started dancing along the music. It was an unfamiliar melody but he felt the need to dance to it. It was beautiful, little sad and it made him feel so many things.

 

He danced a while to the music before his own emotions started to come into the dance. He forgot the music and started dancing along his own music, tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t care that someone could see him, he was frustrated and scared and there had been more weird pains in his body after he had eaten. He wanted to see his parents and he wanted all this weirdness around him to stop. He wanted the pain to go away. He hoped that all this was just a wicked nightmare that just kept on going. He really wished it wasn’t real.

 

He stopped dancing, knees hitting the floor as he hugged himself tears flowing freely on his face, breath hitching. He was so scared. Terrified even. Why did this happen? Why him? He was not strong enough to handle this.

 

Strange noise left his mouth when he heard clapping coming from behind him. He got back up wiping his tears away quickly and turned to look who was there. He tried to calm his heavy breathing after the emotional dance but ended up stopping breathing completely when he saw who was clapping. Holy shit.

 

On the door there stood a young male with waist length silver hair. He was absolutely stunning, so light skinned that he almost looked like a ghost. So very beautiful Yuuri didn’t have words for it.

 

“Wow! Amazing! You made your own music. Beautiful!” The young man clapped smiling happily and coming closer now that he had the boy’s attention. “Where did you learn to dance like that? it was so emotional, so pure…” He mumbled smile staying on his face when he stopped right in front of Yuuri, studying the shorter boy with his eyes.

 

Yuuri remembered to breath only when he started getting lightheaded. He took a deep breath, blushing when that resulted him inhaling some of the older boy’s cologne. It was sweet but masculine and it made Yuuri’s mouth water for some reason. “Um… What?” He whispered staring at the boy, getting lost in his blue eyes. Wow, they were so bright.

 

“Oh, sorry, did I speak too fast? Sorry, I got excited” The silver haired boy laughed taking a step closer. “I was wondering where you learned to dance like that… That was more than ballet” He mumbled lifting Yuuri’s chin gently, brushing Yuuri’s lower lip with his thumb. “You were so gorgeous, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth slightly, very confused about what was happening. The boy smelled so good and it went straight to his head, making his brain work even less than it did before. “I… I had a teacher… She told me to dance what I feel…” He finally responded cheeks starting to burn. Why did this boy make him feel like this? His stomach felt funny and he wanted to hide but he couldn’t because he was drowning in the boy’s eyes, smile and touch. It didn’t make sense at all. He had never been attracted to anyone but he figured this must have been what attraction meant. He couldn’t take his eyes off the boy, looking deep into his eyes.

 

“Oh, is that so? You have so much sadness in you if that is the case…” The older boy mumbled leaning even closer and then stopped just before their lips met.

 

Yuuri could feel his hot breath on his own lips and his eyes started to close without his permission. Just when his eyes closed the touch went away and he heard the boy taking a step away from him. He opened his eyes breathing little faster and blushed furiously when he saw the expression the other boy had.

 

“You are so cute! I’m so glad dad found you. My name is Victor” The boy introduced himself holding his hand up for Yuuri to shake.

 

Yuuri looked at the hand confused and then bowed quickly. “I’m Yuuri, nice to meet you.”

 

“Yuuri… Beautiful name for a beautiful man” Victor smiled bowing too since it seemed that Yuuri wasn’t comfortable with more touching, yet. “I was told that you could help me with my dance and now that I saw how you dance, I see myself how you could help me. Did my father come to your show or something? He must have, how else could he have found such a good dancer?” He wondered aloud sitting on the floor and started stretching.

 

Yuuri stared at Victor mouth slightly open. Should he tell the older boy that he was bought as a slave. He shook his head. If the boy’s father didn’t want him to know, it was probably better. People acted poorly towards slaves so it was maybe better for him if Victor didn’t know. He shrugged and watched as Victor stretched, noticing that the young man was doing the stretch wrong. “Hey, you should be doing it like this” Yuuri sai sitting on the floor and demonstrated the stretch to Victor, then looking up to see if he noticed.

 

“Oh! Okay” Victor smiled and corrected his position, stretching better now.

 

Yuuri smiled slightly, happy that he could help with something. “Where is your teacher? They should be here to correct you if you do something wrong” Yuuri tilted his head furrowing his brows.

 

“He quit. He wasn’t good anyway so it doesn’t matter. The one before him… She was amazing but she lived too far away, in another country actually. She had another student, small boy, probably younger than me. I only saw him once but he was a good dancer, maybe even better than me. He was cute and…” Victor went silent and looked at Yuuri furrowing his brows. There was something very familiar about the boy but he couldn’t remember where he could have seen this young gorgeous man before.

 

“What?” Yuuri asked blush creeping into his cheeks again. Victor’s stare was way too intense for his liking.

 

“Nothing, just… Have we met before?” Victor asked tilting his head.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor studying him better now. A flash of the boy he had once seen, the one who got him into long hair, came into his mind. He wasn’t sure but now that he thought about it, the hair color had gotten his attention since it was so different than anything he had seen before. He just wasn’t sure if it had been silver. He blinked once and twice tilting his head. “Huh, I guess we might have. I’m not sure, but I may have seen you when I was a child” He pondered small smile coming to his lips.

 

Victor grinned happily continuing stretching. Yuuri sometimes corrected him if he was doing something wrong but otherwise rest of the stretching went peacefully and quietly.

 

Soon they got up and Victor went to put some music on. The machine where the music came from was weird and Yuuri had never seen anything like it, but he didn’t have time to think about it more when Victor came back in front of him.

 

“So you are skilled in dance, right? Can you look at my dance and tell me what I’m doing wrong?” Victor asked waiting eagerly Yuuri’s response.

 

“Uh, I wouldn’t say I’m skilled, but okay” Yuuri replied shrugging and went to stand next to the wall, eyes on Victor. “Go ahead” He smiled feeling funny how he had ended up being a teacher.

 

Victor started dancing and Yuuri watched the moves, biting his lip trying not to get too focused on how Victor’s hair flew behind him. It was beautiful like his dance, but there was something wrong. After looking for a while Yuuri stopped Victor.

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked going next to Victor and touched carefully his left leg. “It looks like it hurts when you step on it. You are guarding it” He mumbled trying not to feel Victor up too much. He removed his hand from Victor’s leg and took a step back.

 

“Oh, well… I fell from the horse few days ago” Victor confessed cheeks going red. “It doesn’t hurt anymore that much but… I don’t know, I’m just scared it will hurt more?” He mumbled letting his body relax.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Let’s start with making you comfortable to use that leg before we continue with your dance” Yuuri smiled. “Follow my lead” He said when he started to show small moves for Victor, checking if he was following. “Tell me if it hurts too much and we’ll stop.”

 

Victor nodded starting to follow Yuuri’s movements biting his lip every time when small spark of pain shot from his thigh. It wasn’t much and he could take it but it was uncomfortable and he would rather not do it.

Rest of the ‘lesson’ went like that, Yuuri showing how to use the hurt leg without hurting it more and Victor following, trying to conceal his discomfort.

 

At the end of the lesson, two hours later, he felt much better about his leg, still being careful because some movements still hurt him. He was not as sweaty as he was used to be after practice but that was probably because he actually didn’t dance that much. He went to shut the music but stopped before he could. “Yuuri, can you dance for me?” He asked turning to look at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor confusion clear in his face. He bit his lip thinking about it for a second and eventually nodded. “Sure, just please don’t laugh?” He responded blush coming to his face. “I’m not that confident in dancing in front of people.”

 

“I won’t laugh! Your dance was so beautiful before and I want to see more” Victor smiled going to sit on the floor to watch Yuuri.

 

“Okay” Yuuri mumbled going to stand in the middle of the room, closing his eyes and took a few deep breaths taking a starting position. He listened the music, waiting for the right time to start. It came and Yuuri opened his eyes, starting to move along the music, trying to forget that he was being watched.

 

Yuuri stopped dancing when the song ended, breathing heavily after two minutes of passionate dancing. His mind had gone blank soon after he started and he had no idea what he had actually done but apparently it was good because Victor was clapping wildly, having stood up while he was dancing.

 

“Wow! You are amazing Yuuri!” Victor cheered big heart shaped smile on his face.

The smile was so precious it was impossible not to smile back. “Thank you, I…” Yuuri started but went quiet again thinking what he should say. He shouldn’t be too hard on himself if Victor thought that he was a professional dancer. “I really enjoyed it and I’m glad you liked it” He smiled looking at Victor, trying to keep blush off his face.

 

“I loved it!” Victor exclaimed happily going to turn the music off now that their lesson was finally over. “I’m so excited about our next session, I can’t wait!”

 

Yuuri blushed and smiled excitedly too. “Me too” He responded smiling . Victor’s smile made him forget his situation for one precious moment. His heartbeat was fast but not because of the dance. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was but later that evening he would think about it when his despair came back and he would realize that the feeling was happiness.

 

He was happy that he got to meet the boy who made his situation little more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this! 
> 
> As I already said in the beginning notes, thank you for so many comments and kudos! Those really made me want to write more and faster so I can give you more ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. You are my sunshine in this darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, thank you so much for you comments and kudos! I'm shocked how popular this story has become and wow! All the comments warm my heart so much and... Thank you! 
> 
> Okay, I've been writing like crazy these past two days anytime I had a change and I'm halfway through chapter 5! And I have chapter 6 started already too(I was going to make it chapter 5 but then I decided that some things needed to happen before so more chapters :D) so more will hopefully coming soon!
> 
> This chapter might get little confusing, I think I need to add tags... Not sure. Omegaverse is new to me as a writer so I'm not sure how to tag all this stuff happening since this is already pretty weird omegaverse story(and it will get weirder probably). Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! If you have any ideas how to tag this correctly, let me know in the comments ^^
> 
> Oh, and I want to give you a small hint for the next chapters, think about the chapter titles and think about whose pov could they be :D (it's obvious and also not obvious, you'll hopefully find out soon ;) ) 
> 
> Come chat with me in [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) about yoi or anything :)

Yuuri was pretty sure he was dying. He hadn’t been able to get up from bed that morning, his stomach hurting so much. It was like his organs were rearranging inside him and holy shit, that hurt. He had also had a fever for three days already and his head was a mess. Until this point he had been able to handle it and go to practice with Victor but now it was impossible.

 

“Huh…? Shh, I don’t want to talk to you…” He mumbled waving his hand in front of him to shoo someone away. He couldn’t see clearly who it was and their voice was unfamiliar, but also familiar for some reason. “I just wanna die…” He moaned turning to lay on his back, holding his stomach when a new twisting pain made him gasp in pain.

 

“Please god, take this pain away” He prayed tears blinding him even more than the fever did. There was a cool hand on his forehead and soothing words whispered right into his ear.

 

He whined turning on his other side, not wanting to see the figure next to him anymore. He closed his eyes tightly whimpering and gasping every time new wave of pain came.

 

He felt the bed dip next to him and soft and cool body pressed against his back. “Go away…” He sniffed, too tired to move anymore.

 

“Shh love, you are going to be okay, I’ll take care of you…” The sweet voice whispered and Yuuri was pretty sure that voice came inside his head. Why was there a soft voice in his head? Who was the one holding him and rubbing his stomach, finally making the pain more bearable?

 

Yuuri turned again, now to lay on his back once again, purring quietly, liking the soft touch on his stomach. Since when did he purr? He wasn’t a cat. Was he? No he couldn’t be, he didn’t have ears or tail. He was definitely human the last time he checked. “Don’t stop…” He whispered turning to face his helper finally opening his eyes.

 

Wow, they looked so much like him. Actually they didn’t look like him because they had boobs unlike him, he could feel them now pressed against his own chest. “Who are you?” he mumbled raising his hand to touch their cheek. He was very confused when he didn’t feel skin like he had been expecting. Actually, now that he thought about it, his helper’s body was see through, like a ghost or something.

 

“I’m you” They responded with that sweet voice. Oh, now he recognized the voice. It was his but little higher and softer. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long but I was locked away inside you.”

 

“Oh… Why are you so beautiful if you are me?” Yuuri asked watching the ghostly person next to him. They were so beautiful. “Are you a he or she?” He asked then trying to touch them again, having already forgotten he couldn’t feel them like that.

 

“Oh Yuuri, you are just as beautiful as me. We have the same face, you just have never seen yourself like others see you” they said smiling gently, and there was sadness in the smile. Why were they sad? “You can choose how to call me, I don’t care. I can be a girl if you like or I can be a boy like you.”

 

“You look like a girl… I’m gonna call you she, you are too pretty to be he” Yuuri smiled eyes starting to close. “You feel nice… Don’t leave my side, please…” he mumbled sleep starting to take over him already. He was exhausted and the cool touches from her were apparently taking the fever down.

 

“I won’t ever leave you, we are one, remember?” She laughed gently, petting Yuuri’s hair gently. “I’ll be here with you like this until your body settles down. Sleep now my love” she whispered giving a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

 

Her lips were cool just like her touch. It felt so nice and he wanted to bury himself in the touch. She was still rubbing his stomach, holding him close, the pain and fever melting away with her soft and cool touches.

 

“Thank you…” He whispered just before sleep finally took over him.

 

\----------------------

 

Alexei sat in his study and went through his notes about the boy he had bought few weeks ago. His servants had injected the medicine in his body every night ever since he had arrived in the house, but there hadn’t been much change in him. It worried Alexei because with his earlier test subjects there had been changes almost immediately.

 

He shouldn’t be impatient with this. After all the medicine was doing something even if it didn’t do much. Yuuri’s natural scent had grown stronger and Victor had noticed it, even if he would never admit it. The low growl that left him every time they spoke about Yuuri spoke for him better than any words he could have said.

 

Alexei hadn’t told his son anything about Yuuri, except that he was a dancer, but he had told everything about the boy to Victor’s alpha. Victor wasn’t aware of his alpha yet, but Alexei knew how to coax it out so he could talk with it. It was a primitive soul inside his son, so different than his precious sunshine child, stronger minded and little possessive over Victor.

 

He just hoped that the medicine he gave Yuuri, would bring out his other side, the omega. He had known the second he saw Yuuri that he was going to become omega. It was rare, extremely rare even in Alexei’s universe that there was a male omega and he was very lucky to have found one in this universe.

 

Alexei was pretty sure that one of Yuuri’s ancestor had to be from his universe. Normal humans in this universe didn’t have alpha, beta or omega souls, but in his universe it was normal. Most of the people there were betas but few were alphas or omegas. The only explanation for Yuuri’s omega was that, because these things didn’t really exist in this universe except when they were inherited from previous generations.

 

Ever since Alexei had found himself in this weird, non-magical universe, he had been searching others like him. He was an alpha like his son but he had never found an omega for himself. That didn’t bother him though since he had found a perfect woman for himself in this universe.

 

Omegas weren’t originally used for breeding in his universe. At some point it just happened when too cocky alphas decided they were way too strong to take commands from lowly omegas. It was just like how this universe acted towards their females. It was bullshit. Omegas, just like females, were natural leaders. They could keep their kids and husbands under control without much effort. It was ignorant to not see how amazing the ‘weakest’ genders really were.

 

Alexei had always treated womans and omegas with respect. Yes, he had servants that were female but he paid them as much as he paid for men and he respected them just like he respected his gorgeous wife. She was the real head of the house even if outsiders thought it was Alexei. They didn’t mind that, it made things easier, not having to explain the situation for people that wouldn’t ever see it like they did.

 

He could see that Yuuri would be a strong omega. He was already so strong even without his second soul present, adjusting into his new life even if it was clear how much the boy missed home. He knew that the homesickness would never go away, since he himself suffered from it even now when he had a beautiful family and it had been years since he found himself in this universe without a way back home. Maybe he should think of a way how the boy could contact his family.

 

Yes, that was a good idea. He should ask if Yuuri wanted to send them a letter. He was little sad that he couldn’t let the boy go. He could only become what he was meant to be in his care.

 

With that thought Alexei got up from his seat and put his notes into a locked drawer, leaving his study to have a chat with Yuuri.

 

\----------------------

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri, wake up.”

 

Someone was calling him. He didn’t recognize the voice immediately and he opened his eyes just to be blinded by the light in his room. “What?” he grumbled squinting at whoever had woken him up.

 

“Sorry, I was worried when you didn’t come to practice yesterday or today, so I found out where you are staying and came to see you.” Oh, now he knew who was talking, it was Victor.

 

“Oh… I’ve been sick, sorry” Yuuri mumbled sitting up wiping his eyes. He felt gross. He needed a bath soon.

 

Victor watched Yuuri, worry clear on his face. “Are you okay now?” He asked touching Yuuri’s forehead, jolting back immediately. There was a spark when his skin connected with Yuuri’s. It was weird. “Wow, did you feel that?” He asked eyes wide.

 

Yuuri stared at Victor eyes wide too. Yes, he had felt it too and he tried to answer. “You are my mate” He said instead, eyes going even wider if it was possible and he quickly closed his mouth. What the hell was that? It wasn’t even his voice that came out of him.

 

“Mate” There was a low growl coming from Victor and his voice was different too. He leaned over Yuuri, putting his hands on the bed small smirk coming to his lips. “I thought I recognized your scent, my dear” Victor mumbled, voice lower than normally.

 

Yuuri felt his body being taken over by someone else. He was still there, present but he didn’t control his body anymore. “I missed you” Yuuri whined, literally whined with higher voice placing his hands on Victor’s soft cheeks. “I didn’t recognize you before, I couldn’t see outside until now. I missed you so much” He(Or was it she who was talking?) sighed softly pressing his lips against Victor’s.

 

Victor purred happily in response wrapping his arms around Yuuri, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Just before the kiss could go deeper, someone opened the door, rushing inside yelling something and pulled them apart.

 

“No! You are not ready for this boys!” Alexei exclaimed holding Victor away from Yuuri. His son was growling at him and tried to fight against his father but one sharp look from Alexei made Victor lose all his strength.

 

“Dad?” Victor mumbled blinking few times the presence in his mind starting to move away. Then the sweetest smell he had ever smelled clouded his mind again and he turned to look at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was still on the bed, whining at the loss of Victor’s lips. Oh my god, this was so embarrassing, he couldn’t control himself at all. He could feel something wet sliding out of his… His butt. Holy shit. No! Now at least the one controlling his body got embarrassed too. “It’s happening…”

 

“Oh no, shit!” Alexei put a hand on his nose, trying not to let the sweet smell cloud his mind too. He needed to get his son out of the room and fast. “Stay” He commanded the boy who was whining on the bed, the whine doing bad things to his heart. It was heartbreaking to take omega’s alpha away but the boys were way too young to lose themselves into passion like that. He started to drag his son out of the room, ignoring the way he was growling at him, closing the door behind them quickly before letting Victor go.

 

“Dad, no, he needs me” Victor’s alpha started whining now that he was away from the sweet scent that made him protective. There had been another alpha way too close his omega. Yes, his omega. The one he had shared a life before even his father’s time.

 

Alexei looked at his son furrowing his brows. “Do you realize that the body you are in is just a kid? You are not ready and neither is Yuuri” He sighed starting to drag Victor away from Yuuri’s door ignoring the whines from his son and Yuuri.

 

What a bad timing for this to happen. His medicine had worked better than expected, Yuuri had apparently been hiding his symptoms for a while already.

 

Soon they were back in his study and he made Victor sit on the seat in front of the table. “Why were you in his room? Or should I ask why Victor was there?” He asked looking at his son.

 

“I went to check on him because he didn’t come to practice” Victor replied furrowing his brows. “Well, we or rather Victor did” He mumbled hiding his face in his hands groaning quietly. “Shut up… It’s your fault going so close to him and touching him” He murmured quietly.

 

“Victor is aware of you?” Alexei asked surprised. “Since when?” He asked going to sit on the other side of the table, looking at his son curiously.

 

“For a while…” Victor mumbled sighing. “We’ve been talking about Yuuri ever since you brought him in.”

 

“Oh… You should have told me” Alexei sighed running his fingers through his hair. “So… What was the kiss about?” He asked taking a paper and pen, ready to write everything up. He needed to know the reason why the boys had reacted that way when neither of them had become one with their other souls.

 

Victor was silent for a while, the color in his eyes darkening slightly. “Victor let me through accidentally when I got excited after smelling Yuuri. Well, I didn’t smell him, I smelled her, my mate” He explained after thinking about it for a while. “She is my mate, we had a family when we… Well before we became humans” He mumbled sad look grossing his face.

 

“She?” Alexei asked pen flying on the paper writing every bit of information up. It was so rare that omega and alpha had been together before being born into human bodies. So rare that Alexei had thought it was a myth.

 

“Yes, Yuuri’s omega soul was female when we bonded” Victor explained more furrowing his brows. “She is not a female anymore, her soul changing just like Yuuri’s body for them to melt together. For me and Victor it is easier since we are both male” He smiled and then sighed. “If only he would give me permission to become one with him, this wouldn’t be a problem. And by this I mean situations like this where I take control accidentally.”

 

“So, correct me if I’m wrong but the souls merging together would mean presenting?” Alexei asked stopping writing.

 

“Yes, that is exactly what it means” Victor sighed and after a little silence smile came to his lips and small laugh escaped his mouth. “Oh Vitya, that is not what becoming one means” He laughed quietly holding a hand to his heart. “I’m your alpha, your other soul. Think of it like we are soulmates. That’s why I was born in this body with you” he mumbled voice all gentle and loving.

 

Alexei watched the one sided conversation quietly, taking notes. For him it had never been like that so it was very fascinating to watch the two separate souls talk. His alpha had always been a silent one and they had just merged when he was ready.

 

“I’m ready whenever you are, Vitya. You don’t need to rush, just take your time. I’ll wait as long as needed” Victor mumbled smiling gently, soft look on his face. “I will never leave you.”

 

Alexei stopped writing when he heard the softest love in his son’s voice. His cheeks started burning slowly, shame taking over him. To hear his son talk like that felt so wrong, it wasn’t meant for his ears, not now, not ever.

 

Suddenly Victor met Alexei’s eyes blush covering his face quickly. “Sorry, I forgot I was in control.”

 

“It’s okay, uh, I think we are done here. I need to go talk with Yuuri and his other soul” Alexei said coughing and got up taking his notes in his hands. “Maybe you two should talk about things in private?” He smiled shaking his shame away. He was a scientist. He just had to think of this as work, not as invading the privacy of his son.

 

“Sorry dad, we will” Victor tried to smile willing his blush away and got up. “Can you let me know when Yuuri is feeling better?”

 

“Yes, of course” Alexei smiled gently going to ruffle his son’s hair. “Go rest, and talk about things. If you decide to become one soon, let me know before so I can prepare the house so Yuuri won’t be affected by the change in you.”

 

“Okay dad, see you at dinner” Victor smiled and got up from the chair and left the room to go in his own room so he could have a private conversation with himself.

 

Alexei looked after his son, sighing deeply. Being an young unpresented alpha was way different than he had expected. The same must go for being an omega. He left his study again, this time more serious. He really needed to talk with Yuuri now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this leave a comment or kudos! It always makes me so happy to hear what people think about my stories ^^
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) if you want to, I might post stuff about this fic and other fics I write(other than the chapter updates I try to post every time) :)


	4. In sickness and in health, I’ll be by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First I got to say, WOW! Thank you so much for the comments in the last chapter and all the kudos and oh my god I'm so happy that people like this so much! This is almost my most popular fic already and we are not even halfway done :D I hope you keep on reading and enjoying this story as it goes on ^^
> 
> Second thing I'm little shocked about is how much I've been writing lately :D That is why you get this chapter so soon after the last one :) I can't keep this speed up for long(school starting in few weeks) so don't get too used to it :D And no worries to anyone who want more, please keep commenting those sweet things to me <3 It does not pressure me, it just makes me want to write more ^^
> 
> Okay so this chapter... I have pretty conflicted feelings about it and I was going to rewrite it but then I kind of like it the way it is... It might be little confusing but I feel this stuff is important.
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you read it now, enjoy! ^^

Alexei knocked on Yuuri’s door after thinking what he should say to the omega. When he got a quiet response inside, he opened the door looking at the boy on the bed. “Are you feeling better?” He asked watching the boy eyes going wide when he noticed that Yuuri had made a nest while he was away with Victor. He lowered his eyes quickly, careful not to watch the nest. It was not acceptable to watch omega’s nest without permission. 

 

“I’m okay and you can watch. This is not that kind of nest anyway” Yuuri replied quietly from the bed. “I just needed to make him more comfortable since he got really freaked out after the kiss” He said with softer voice that Alexei now found out belonged to the omega in him. 

 

Alexei looked at the boy still little careful. “So… I had a talk with Victor, or rather, his alpha. I didn’t have an idea that you used to be mates.”

 

“Not used to be, we still are” The omega growled quietly sitting up in the nest. “I guess you don’t know much about omegas? Or alpha and omega pairs.”. 

 

“You are right, I don’t know much but I want to learn” Alexei confessed asking a permission to sit and after being granted one, he sat down looking at Yuuri curiously if a little scared because the omega did not look happy.

 

“Well then I just need to educate you,  _ mister _ Nikiforov” Yuuri looked disgusted when the words left his mouth. “How could you do this to a poor boy? I mean yes, you technically saved him from worse but you brought  _ me _ out without his consent. You fucking changed his  _ body _ without his consent. What do you think you are? A fucking god?” The omega was so pissed off and wasn’t scared of showing it. “What you did to him is so wrong and unnatural, you should have seen how sick he has been these past days. I haven’t been able to do much else than try to keep his body from overheating and killing him.”

 

“What? I wasn’t aware…”

 

“I know that! If you were aware what your medicine was doing to him, you wouldn’t have done this!” The omega shouted getting up from the bed, swaying little after getting up, trying to stay up. It had been way too long since she was in control that she had forgotten how it felt to stand in two legs. “He is literally growing female parts inside his male body just to adjust into being an omega he was not supposed to be in this world. You have no idea how much that hurts him, how sick it makes him” She sounded so disappointed looking down at Alexei. “Omega soul or not, he shouldn’t be changed physically to be one.”

 

“I’m sorry… What can I do to help?” Alexei asked, scared of the pissed off omega. “I can stop giving you the medicine if that is what you want.”

 

“Too late for that, the damage is already done” The omega sighed, having finally raged enough. She sat on the bed looking at Alexei disappointment in her eyes. “I won’t let you kill him just because you regret this. He needs the medicine until his body is done changing and also something that takes the fever and pain away.”

 

“I can help with that. I’m sorry, I really didn’t know that his body would change that much” Alexei sighed hands going into his hair to squeeze the strands of silver hair in regret. They both went silent after that for a minute or two. It was awkward but Alexei didn’t know what else he could say.

 

“I should probably tell you about alphas and omegas” The omega finally said quietly. “Omegas are normally female as you should know. It is rare and almost impossible that there exist a male omega. Normally they don’t have the ability to bear children since they don’t have the organs to do it” She explained watching Alexei with tired eyes. “When alphas and omegas bond, their souls create this connection that can never be broken.”

 

“But you said Yuuri is creating female parts?” Alexei asked confused.

 

“Yes, the medicine changes his body to be more like me. He is basically creating female reproductive system because of the medicine” The omega sighed putting her hand on her stomach. “Actually, he is not creating it from nothing. He has these incomplete organs inside him already but now they are growing and becoming functional” She said looking at Alexei. “Your medicine is really fucking up his body. My body… After this change is done, you need to get rid of the medicine. Never give it to anyone else” She growled quietly.

 

Alexei lowered his eyes again, shame making him want to hide. “I will get rid of it, I promise… If I had known… Victor didn’t suffer-”

 

“What?! You gave the medicine to your own son?!” The omega shouted eyes wide in shock anger raising its head again. “You are a sick man. Sick man playing god. Alphas, betas and omegas do not belong in this universe, there is absolutely no reason to bring us out even if we have been born in these humans.”

 

“But why are you born in humans?” Alexei was way too curious to let the shame stop him asking questions. He was a scientist after all.

 

“Why we are born… I’m not completely sure but I guess we are soulmates with these humans. We are here to take care of our other souls because they need us” The omega explained starting to get really tired of Alexei’s curiosity. “Can you let me sleep?” she asked sighing deeply.

 

“I’m still wondering about the alpha and omega bonding. How is it forever? I mean, you must have bonded with others, you are an omega…” Alexei mumbled biting his lip realizing what he just said.

 

The omega just looked at him and small laugh escaped her lips. “You really are an idiot… Well, we can’t bond with anyone else if we have already bonded ages ago. We also don’t want to bond with anyone else. It’s impossible because our souls crave for each other and can’t see anyone else as a romantic interest. Anyway, it is up to Yuuri and Victor to decide what will become of them, will they be friends or more… Me and alpha can’t decide the feelings but if we present, we will be pulled together until we die” She explained. “But that does not mean it will become a romantic relationship” she sighed closing her eyes. “I really need to rest… Yuuri might want to talk with you soon.“

 

“Oh, okay, good. I needed to speak with Yuuri anyway” Alexei smiled little ashamed still. “I think I understand more now so thank you. And sorry once again” He mumbled running his fingers through his hair little restlessly. 

 

Yuuri had been awake for a while already, listening the speaking curiously and scared. What the hell was happening to him? Not too long after he opened his eyes, sighing happily when he noticed he had control of his body. There was her presence in his mind but she was resting. Good, she must have been exhausted after taking care of him. 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov… What have you done to me?” He asked quietly watching the man sitting on his chair. 

 

“Yuuri? I’m sorry, I should have told you before… Did you talk with your omega?” Alexei asked biting his lip.

 

“Omega? So that’s what she is…” Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temples. His head hurt because all he had heard was so confusing. His fever had gone down thankfully but there was still this weird pain in his stomach. “You had something you wanted to talk about with me?” He asked then quietly, getting more comfortable in the bed. 

 

“Oh, yes. I was wondering if you want to contact your family? I… I can’t let you go, but I want you to be comfortable and as happy as possible” Alexei sighed watching his hands. “I’m sorry about all this. It’s just that I could smell and see it in you when I saw you the first time… I’ve spent so many years studying alphas and omegas this universe has and when I saw it in you I knew then that I needed to find a way to get you here. So we both were lucky when I found you in the auction.”

 

“Lucky… Sure, whatever” Yuuri snorted and sighed again. “Yes, I would like to contact my family” He then smiled small hope raising inside him. “I already wrote a letter for them” He bit his lip and got up from the bet, small whine getting out of his mouth even if he tried to keep it in. The pain was annoying. He went to get the letter trying to not go too close to Alexei. “Can you send it? Mom needs to know that I’m alive.”

 

Alexei looked at the omega, covering his nose to not smell the sweet and intoxicating scent coming of off him. “I will send it. I will include our contact info so they can contact you too” he promised getting up from the chair. He took the letter from the boy smiling gently. 

 

“Thank you… Um, can I see Victor?” Yuuri asked biting his lip. He felt safe when he was with the older boy and the moments with him were the only ones for now where he could forget why he was here.

 

“Maybe… It’s risky since your body is starting to scream for an alpha but maybe we’ll figure something to keep you boys safe” Alexei mumbled starting to think a way how the two boys could meet without losing control. “In the meantime you should have a conversation with your omega and talk with her what you want to do about this. I’m so sorry for forcing this on you… If I had known…”

 

“Too late for that…” Yuuri sighed. “Just… Let me meet Victor.”

 

“I will. Now you should rest” Alexei said small smile on his lips when he left the room. 

 

Yuuri went back to the bed going to lay down holding his stomach. The pain was still there, not as strong as it had been these past few days, but still annoying. He started to wonder if this was what women went through every month while on period. He turned to lay on his back, moving his hand on his lower stomach the same way she had done and sighed quietly when it started easing the pain slowly. It was nice but he hoped that someone else would do it to him again. It made his hand tired. 

 

_ “Get used to it” _ He heard gentle and tired voice inside his head.

 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked quietly small smile coming to his lips. It was weird how nice it felt to not be alone in his head. 

 

_ “No, I just can’t sleep… I’m worried” _ she mumbled.  _ “I’m worried that this change will force us to present without your consent…” _

 

“Oh… What does it mean if we present? I heard some of your talk with Alexei but I don’t understand” Yuuri mumbled rubbing his stomach slowly eyes closing and satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

 

_ “It means that we become one. We will share a mind and body. It means that you will start getting heats where I’m in control and possibly it will mean that you can get pregnant. Oh and also you will start having periods if you are able to become pregnant”  _ She laughed quietly inside his head.  _ “I never thought that I would be in this position. Where I’m from, alphas, betas and omegas are normal and people teach this stuff to their young ones before they even present.” _

 

“Heats? Like dogs?” Yuuri asked furrowing his brows. How could human have heats? That sounded weird.

 

_ “Yes, well our secondary genders, me and Victor’s alpha, used to be animals. Not exactly dogs but kind of. That is why we still have those primitive mating periods” _ She explained.  _ “And when we go into heat, we just want to have sex or release, preferably with an alpha or beta but we can manage on our own. I’ve spent hundred or more heats alone and it is not that bad. Little frustrating yes but doable.” _

 

“That sounds… Uncomfortable” Yuuri mumbled biting his lip. He didn’t enjoy the idea of having to have sex. He had never wanted to have it and even now when he felt the attraction to someone for the first time in his life, he didn’t feel the need to get into Victor’s pants. Well, not that he would mind it too much if it eventually happened, but he definitely was not ready.

 

_ “Don’t worry, I won’t force you to have sex. When in heat I might be in control but I will listen to you. If you feel uncomfortable with something, I will not do it”  _ She said and Yuuri could almost see the calming smile on her lips.  _ “But… You may need to present before you are completely ready. Presenting will send you into a short heat, just long enough for me to get familiar with this body and all its needs but mostly your life will stay the same.” _

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad… But… Will you go away? You said we become one so does it mean we can’t talk like this anymore?” Yuuri bit his lip opening his eyes worry settling in.

 

_ “Yes and no. I will not be here like this unless we are in heat so we can’t talk like this but you will feel me all the time. When in heat we can have conversations like this but normally not. Our souls will melt together but mostly it is just my soul that changes”  _ She whispered.

 

“But my soul will change too?” Yuuri asked. He really wanted to understand this because it would change so much.

 

_ “Yes, your soul will change. You will become more confident, calmer and basically an adult”  _ She smiled.  _ “Those are my traits, omega traits. That is all that will happen to your soul, but your body takes the most changes. Your hips will get little wider, you might gain weight more easily and the biggest change is that you will have female body parts while still keeping your male parts.” _

 

“Oh…” Yuuri mumbled biting his lip. “That does not sound too bad… I could use more confidence.”

 

_ “Oh sweetheart… I will give all my confidence to you so you can finally see how beautiful and good you are”  _ She sighed gently.  _ “I wish that you could see yourself the way I and everyone else does… You are gorgeous and good dancer and hard worker.” _

 

Yuuri blushed and covered his face. “Please don’t say that… It’s embarrassing…”

 

_ “But it’s true, my love” _ She laughed gently.  _ “You are so talented and I wish that I could have your determination.” _

 

“You will have it when we present, right? So it will not take long before you have it” Yuuri said small smile coming to his lips when he put his hand back to his stomach. 

 

_ “You want to present?” _ She asked sounding surprised.

 

“Yes, I don’t mind becoming one with you. I will miss this, having conversations with you, but if it will anyway happen even if I didn’t want it, I want it to at least be my choice that it happens” Yuuri explained rubbing his stomach that was starting to hurt again. 

 

_ “That’s good… I was worried you would not want it”  _ She mumbled.  _ “Just let me know when you are ready and we will present. Only when you are ready, sweetheart, I promise to wait..,” _

 

“Okay, I’ll let you know” Yuuri smiled getting comfortable on the bed closing his eyes. “Goodnight…” he mumbled smiling to his omega. 

  
_ “Goodnight love, sleep well”  _ The omega smiled both of them drifting to sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this! ^^ 
> 
> Next chapter we will have an unexpected friend after Yuuri finally gets better and someone gives birth :) So pretty soon we will have babies in this story :D 
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/)!


	5. I will protect you from all evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter is here :D
> 
> So fast again lol :D I can't believe it. Oh! This chapter is little longer than my usual chapters, I got an idea about this and then I just had to write it fully before we get back to Victuuri interactions :) This is softer chapter and not extremely important to the plot(okay small parts of it is but not the whole chapter) but next chapter we get back to the plot :D
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains mention of hallucinations 
> 
> I have important question for you my dear readers before I let you read this chapter. Should I write Yuuri presenting heat(will happen before he turns 18 so it would contain underage masturbation) or skip it? I don't know if I do that, would it mean I have to mark this whole work as underage even if this will not contain intercourse or sexual actions with other people while underage? I really don't know so please, tell me what you think! That chapter will contain Victor presenting heat/rut too but he is year older than Yuuri so he already is 18 so I will probably write him doing stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you get into reading ^^ Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri was laying in his room, hungry and tired. He had no idea how much time it had been since he had a talk with Alexei and his omega because after that the days had bled together again. He had been little better but not much, the pain keeping him awake when he really needed sleep and fever making him weak and delirious. Oh, he had seen so much while being alone. Only his omega had been able to calm him down and tell him that what he saw wasn’t real.

 

The hallucinations had been so real and scary that he didn’t even realize what they were before his omega told him. Some of them had been comforting and nice but most of them had been scary humanoid creatures that spoke evil things to him. Also the other voices he had heard had said mean and bad things, many asking him to horrible things to himself or others. 

 

He got up to sitting, small whine leaving his throat because his back hurt from too much laying down. He looked around his room slowly, little scared that one of his most persistent hallucination would still be there. Soon he sighed in relief and got up from the bed. It was silent in his head and he didn’t see anything weird around him.

 

His head felt so much better, not so fuzzy anymore and his omega was silently praising him for being brave and telling him that he was safe. He went to the bathroom to clean his face, sighing happily when the cold water hit his face feeling so nice. He really needed a bath but first he needed something to eat. 

 

As if he had called, there was a knock on the door and then he heard it being opened. “Yuuri? Where are you?” He heard a gentle female voice, somehow familiar but he didn’t remember where he had heard it before. He poked his head out of the bathroom looking at the door, blinking little confused. Whoever the lady was, she was not a servant and she was very pregnant. 

 

“Um, hello?” Yuuri mumbled quietly leaving the bathroom to meet the lady. 

 

“Hi! Wow, you are so much cuter than I remember” She laughed mouth going into a familiar heart-shaped smile. 

 

Yuuri blinked slowly looking at the woman tilting his head. “You look like Victor…”

 

“Well, I think the correct wording would be that Victor looks like me, he is my son after all” The lady laughed setting the tray with food down on the table, hands going on her back. “It’s so nice to meet you, my name is Anastasia Nikiforova, Victor’s mother” She smiled moving her other hand to her belly rubbing it slowly. 

 

Yuuri looked at the lady eyes wide open and bowed deeply. “Nice to meet you too Mrs. Nikiforov...a” He said quickly before raising again eyes landing on Anastasia’s belly.

 

“Alexei forgot to mention to me that he found you, I found out from my son that you had been brought into this house to teach him” Anastasia scoffed wincing when there was a strong kick right into her ribs. “Oh for the love of god, this baby is going to be strong.”

 

“Oh, I’m... Um… Sorry…” Yuuri mumbled twisting his fingers. He was very confused about what was happening. This beautiful lady, Anastasia spoke like they had met before but Yuuri had not memory of such thing happening. Well, she was familiar but maybe that was because she was Victor’s mother. Wait, shouldn’t she be too old to have a baby? 

 

“I had completely forgotten how it felt to be pregnant or then Vitya was way more calmer baby” Anastasia sighed rubbing her stomach. “We always wanted to get more children but we have been busy ever since Vitya was born. Alexei is scientist and I’m a writer.” 

 

“Oh” Yuuri mumbled. He was not sure at all what he should say and now his eyes landed on the tray full of food. “Is it okay if I…?” He asked carefully pointing at the tray.

 

“Oh! Yes, I brought food for both of us” Anastasia smiled going to sit on Yuuri’s bed. “Can you bring the tray here so we can talk while eating?” She asked getting comfortable on the edge of the bed.

 

Yuuri took the tray without asking more questions and went to sit next to Anastasia looking at her while he started to eat. “Um, when the baby will be born?” He asked carefully after swallowing the first bite of food, his body screaming in happiness to finally get some food in it after god knows how long.

 

“Oh, soon, very soon. He should be born any day now” Anastasia smiled taking a fruit for helself starting to eat slowly. “Mm, this is good, I skipped breakfast so I could meet you” She laughed while eating happily.

 

Yuuri blinked slowly getting even more confused. Why would she want to meet him so bad?

 

“Isn’t Minako Okukawa your teacher?” Anastasia then asked noticing Yuuri’s confusion. After getting a nod for an answer she smiled pleased. “Good. We met years ago on your dance class. Victor took part of it for few weeks but then we had to come back to Russia” She explained smiling gently. “You were so cute then, so small and shy but when you got to dance, it was like you started shining. Your dance was so beautiful even then and Vitya was starstruck after seeing you dance. He could not stop speaking about you for weeks. He didn’t remember your name so he called you the cute dancer boy” She laughed remembering her sweet sunshine child when he was smaller.

 

“Oh, well that makes sense…” Yuuri mumbled thinking and eating slowly. “I’m pretty sure I saw someone like Victor when I was smaller but I was not sure… His hair was long and strange color but I don’t remember what color it was exactly.” 

 

“You were so nervous around him so it is no wonder that you forgot” Anastasia smiled gently. “He was taller than you then already and he had a big attitude even then so he might have come across little too strongly.”

 

“I can believe that” Yuuri laughed quietly. “He is so exited and I like it but I was so scared about people like that when I was a child. My sister always had to protect me from everyone because I just couldn’t handle strangers before I was ten or so.”

 

“Oh your sister was so cute too! And your parents, oh, all of you were so tiny and cute” Anastasia laughed eating her fruit happily. 

 

“You met my family? I thought you just came into the class” Yuuri tilted his head putting more food in his mouth not even caring about what he was putting in his mouth at this point. He was so hungry and everything tasted the same. Probably side effects from the sickness. 

 

“Well, of course. We stayed in your inn since it was closest to Minako’s studio” Anastasia smiled looking at Yuuri. Her eyes went wide and she gasped in pain putting her hand in her stomach. After she saw the horrified look on Yuuri’s face, she smiled through her pain. “Don’t worry, it’s just practice contraction… It will go over soon…”

 

“Can I help?” Yuuri asked worried getting up from the bed moving around the woman worriedly. 

 

“Oh, no. It’s just something that happens while being pregnant, don’t worry” Anastasia explained gritting her teeth. “Oh god…” Anastasia mumbled and then few seconds later the pain was gone and she could relax, sighing deeply. “That wasn’t so bad” She laughed sounding still little strained making a strange noise laugh cutting short. “Yes yes baby I know, it is not nice being squished like that” She cooed at her stomach rubbing it gently. “He’s kicking now, want to try? Here” She took Yuuri’s hand smiling and put it where she had felt the kicks.

 

Yuuri stared ar Anastasia eyes wide and mouth open. “Wow… He’s so strong” He laughed surprised keeping his hand where he felt the soft kicks. He took his hand away from her stomach when his omega started whining inside his head. 

 

_ “Baby… I want...” _ She whined quietly making strange noises.

 

Anastasia smiled rubbing her stomach lovingly. “I just hope everything will go okay while giving birth. It has been so long since I was pregnant and I’m not that young anymore. When Vitya was born I bounced back from it almost immediately since I was so young but the doctor said it might not be so easy this time…” She sighed taking more food on the tray. 

 

“I hope everything will go well for both of you… He is going to be so beautiful baby” Yuuri said quietly sitting back on the bed, small smile on his lips. He wondered if he would ever be on the same situation as Anastasia was now. It would be nice for his omega but he wasn’t sure yet if he would ever want to have children. Not that he had anything against them, he had always loved babies but he had never thought of having them himself. Maybe it was because he had never felt anything more than familial love towards other people so it had never even crossed his mind that he could maybe have babies someday.

 

“Yes he will…” Anastasia sighed smiling and looked at her stomach. “You know, I wanted to thank you about something… The medicine Alexei has been giving you and Vitya before you and so many others… Thank you for making him destroy it. He was going to give it to our little baby too even if I refused” She said biting her lip. “I know almost all about Alexei’s tests, I know it has failed before our son and before you because I have been looking at Alexei’s work for almost 20 years now. He was damn lucky to get it right before Vitya was old enough to get the medicine to get his alpha out.”

 

“Oh, it was not me that forced him to do it. All thanks goes to my omega, she talked him to do it” Yuuri mumbled feeling little awkward about talking about his omega with someone clearly human.

 

“So you are an omega?” Anastasia asked curiously. “Alexei has told me about the dynamics but I don’t know much about them.”

 

“I don’t know much either. She is just another soul inside me and she is omega” Yuuri shrugged not knowing what else to say. “One day we will have to present and then our souls become one but her presence will stay even if her soul is one with mine. I’ve been sick ever since I came here because the medicine changed my body.”

 

“Oh, that is maybe why Alexei didn’t mention you before Victor…” Anastasia sighed taking more food to eat. “He doesn’t want me to risk my health even if I know I can take a cold even if pregnant. It’s not like I become fragile or something if I’m pregnant. He should be more worried about our baby.”

 

“Is everything okay with him?” Yuuri asked tilting his head. 

  
“Yes, at least there has been nothing wrong with the tests, his heartbeat and movement. Still this pregnancy is getting way too long” Anastasia grinned. “I’m getting quite tired of having this extra weight on my stomach. He is pretty heavy.”  

 

“Is there any way to get him to come out faster?” Yuuri asked curiously starting to eat again. 

 

“Well there are some ways that you probably don’t want to hear about” Anastasia laughed looking at Yuuri gentle smile on her lips. 

 

Once again Yuuri was stunned at how much Victor took after his mother. His hair was obviously from his father but the smile and beautiful face was from the gorgeous blonde woman who looked barely 30 years old even if Yuuri knew that she must have been almost 40 already. The smile and the way Anastasia acted was also so similar as Victor. Victor also had the same eyes as his mother. He was curious to see who the baby would took more after, his mother or father. 

 

They continued chatting while eating for a while longer until Anastasia decided it was better to go back to rest on her own room. “It was so nice talking with you Yuuri. I will definitely come back soon” She smiled getting up from the bed, hissing quietly when the pressure shifted on her back again. “I’ll send someone to collect the tray and clean up here. Take care!” 

 

“I will, it was nice to meet you, take care with the baby” Yuuri smiled starting to undo his ‘nest’ when Anastasia left. 

 

\----------------------

 

After meeting Anastasia, Yuuri’s fever was completely gone, the pain bothering him only few times a day. He was still too weak to get back to his and Victor’s dance sessions but he felt much better. 

 

Anastasia started coming every morning with food after their first meeting, claiming to be bored when Victor was training, Alexei doing his science things and the servants busy with their work. She seemed to enjoy talking with Yuuri and they talked about everything and anything that popped into mind, Yuuri relaxing more as he got to know the woman who had the same calming aura on her as Victor. 

 

It was nice. Yuuri didn’t feel so lonely anymore when he had another trustworthy person in the mansion.

 

One morning about week after the first morning, everything changed. Anastasia was quieter and she had more contractions than normal. Yuuri started counting time between the contractions after he had asked about the signs that would tell the baby was on its way. Then Anastasia got up form the bed to stretch her legs and pretty much immediately after her water broke. 

 

“Oh… He is coming” She said confused putting her hand on her stomach. 

 

“Oh shit” Yuuri whined starting to panic getting up from the bed. “What should I do?” He asked taking a towel from his chair wiping the floor with it. 

 

Anastasia was silent for a while still little shocked that the labour had started. “Remember the thing I brought few days ago? Put it on the bed and help me there. Then call someone in. I think we still have time” She said trying to stay calm for herself and Yuuri. It wouldn’t do anyone good if she too panicked. Not too long after her instructions the biggest contraction so far hit her. She grit her teeth hissing in pain and leaning against the bedpost trying to breath normally. The previous contractions had been nothing compared to this. 

 

Yuuri did as he was told, waiting the contraction out before helping Anastasia on the bed. “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” He asked trying to calm himself. He had no idea what to do when someone was giving birth and he hoped that Anastasia could guide him before they got someone there to help them. 

 

“I’m okay, just… Aaaaah!” Anastasia screamed when another hard contraction hit her after she got on the bed. 

 

Yuuri stared at her eyes wide open, quietly panicking. He ran to the door and screamed for someone to come in his room and fast before he went back to Anastasia offering his hand to her. “I don’t know what to do…” He whined biting his lip when Anastasia took his hand and squeezed way harder than he would have thought she was able. 

 

“It’s… It’s okay… Don’t panic, I need you” Anastasia sniffed easing her hold on Yuuri’s hand.

 

Soon one of the maids ran into the room breathless. “Is everything okay? Oh!” She noticed immediately what was going on and went next to Yuuri and Anastasia. “So the baby is coming finally” She smiled happily going to put things ready for the baby before coming to check on Anastasia. “Just breathe sweetheart, we will be here to help you through this” She said calmly when she started to prepare Anastasia for the delivery. 

 

Yuuri stood next to Anastasia, holding her hand and helping the maid every time he was needed. Anastasia refused to let him go making it clear that she wanted her new friend there with her. It wasn’t fast as Yuuri had always thought, it took hours for the baby to come out. Eventually all three of them were tired and sore from weird places. Well, in Anastasia’s case she was sore from the only place that made sense since she was pushing a big baby out of her. The birth was ugly but also weirdly beautiful the room filling with high pitched screams of a newborn. 

 

Anastasia was ready to drop when the baby was finally out of her but she was still smiling tiredly at the baby. “My baby…” She sighed eyes closing even if she tried to keep them open. “Yuuri, can you show me the baby?” She asked voice hoarse from all the screaming. 

 

“Me?” Yuuri asked surprised and looked at the baby that was being handed to him after a quick cleanup. He blinked and took the baby in his arms happy small smile coming to his lips. “Hello…” He mumbled going on the bed carefully next to Anastasia and showed the baby to her. “He is so cute” He smiled leaning against the wall holding the baby so his mother could see him completely. 

 

“My baby… So beautiful…” Anastasi sighed smiling happily after getting a good look on her youngest, leaning against Yuuri eyes closing again. “Can you help me feed him?” She asked quietly guiding Yuuri to hold the baby on her breast to eat. 

 

Yuuri blushed when he saw Anastasia’s breasts, but then he forgot that completely when the baby latched on her nipple starting to drink the milk coming from it hungrily. It was beautiful and precious and he was extremely happy that he got to be part of something so important.

 

“Yuri…” Anastasia mumbled smiling while looking at her son every time she could open her eyes.

 

“What?” Yuuri asked adjusting his hold on the baby when his hands got tired. 

 

“No, his name…. Yuri… I’ve been thinking about it for few days that his name will be Yuri… My Yuratchka…” Anastasia sighed getting heavier against Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri helped Anastasia in more comfortable position going to lay next to her with baby Yuri holding the boy against its mother’s breast to eat. Soon the mother was sleeping comfortable and warm and Yuuri took care of the baby after he was told how to help the baby burp after eating.

 

The maid had left soon after making sure Anastasia was okay to fetch a doctor to do the final check on her and of course the baby’s father to see the newborn.  

 

Yuuri watched the small baby who was now sleeping in his arms close to its sleeping mother. He could feel the love growing inside him every second he held the baby close watching its every breath and movement tears coming to his eyes. “Yuri… I will protect you… No matter what…” He mumbled quietly looking at the small baby boy not caring that he had no real reason to care about the baby. He still loved him so much and wanted to make sure that the small boy would have the best life he could get with his beautiful mother, father and brother. He wanted to be there for him always. He realized that he also wanted this for himself one day. To have his own babies to love and care of. Someday. Now he had baby Yuri to take care of.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> I hope people aren't too disappointed that the lady giving birth wasn't Yuuko :D She will eventually show up in this work as will most other Yoi characters but not in a while :) I also tried to write the end of the pregnancy and the birth as realistic as possible. I googled a lot and asked someone who has witnessed childbirth and the first hours of life many times so I hope I did an okay job :D 
> 
> I want to hear what you think about the presentation chapter so please let me know what do you think and if it would mean I need to tag this as underage or what :D I haven't started writing it yet(I will start after I post this) so it might take little longer to get the next chapter out. I just wanted to ask your opinion ^^
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/)! I post updates there and lots of yoi stuff! :)


	6. When we become one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry that this took longer to post, I've been feeling like shit for couple days so I couldn't write. I'm feeling little better now so here you go, a new chapter ^^
> 
> So I decided while finishing the next chapter that I will tag this underage. Yuuri and Victor will be presenting in the next chapter and some things will happen between Yuuri and Victor(no intercourse as promised but it gets pretty graphic on Yuuri's presenting part. I might change it though while editing) that I feel need to be in that chapter and it wouldn't make that much sense if I put Yuuri's presenting in a different place :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and the coming chapters ^^ Only one chapter(the next one) will contain any underage sexual actions and I will mark the part so people can skip it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor stood in the dance room, restless and little worried. It had been almost four months since he last saw Yuuri and at one point there had been an immediate and physical need to go to Yuuri, his alpha smelling the fear and pain from Yuuri on the other side of the mansion. He couldn’t go even if he wanted because his father had been clear that he could not go near Yuuri before his change was complete. Now he could finally meet Yuuri again.

 

The door behind him opened and he jumped turning around breath catching in his throat. Wow. His eyes had never seen something so gorgeous. Yes, Yuuri was cute when they met, but while they had not seen each other... “Wow…” He mumbled out loud looking at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri blushed twisting his hands nervously. “Hi” He mumbled quietly coming closer. “I… It’s so nice to see you again” He smiled looking at Victor, eyes sparkling.

 

Victor went closer too until they were so close that they could touch. “I missed you” He almost whined before he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, rubbing his cheek on his hair. “I heard you helped mama give birth and she even named my baby brother after you” he grinned happily.

 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri blushed even more when he realized that Victor was scenting him. “I, I missed you too…” He mumbled wrapping his arms carefully around Victor. 

 

“Ah, sorry, I got excited” Victor laughed moving his head away from Yuuri to look at the boy. “You smell nice… My alpha says hello to your omega” He said quietly, happy that they got to meet again.

 

“Omega says hello” Yuuri smiled rubbing his wrists against Victor’s back unconsciously. “And no, Anastasia did not name Yuri after me, at least I don’t think so… But yes I helped with the delivery” He mumbled small happy smile on his lips. 

 

“Yuuri, you are scenting me” Victor mumbled small blush coming to his face. 

 

“Oh! Sorry!” Yuuri ducked his head taking a step away from Victor letting go of the boy. “I just… I wished I could see you too. Your mother helped me so much but still you are the only other… Only other person who I feel safe with.”

 

Victor tilted his head. “Why? I mean why you don’t feel safe with others?”

 

“Well, first, your father bought me, then he changed me with the help of your servants and now I’m an omega, no way to meet my family ever again” Yuuri sighed crossing his arms on his chest. 

 

“Bought?” Victor asked tilting his head. “I thought he gave you a job as my teacher…”

 

Yuuri went silent eyes going wide. “Shit…” He mumbled taking another step back to get more space between him and Victor. “Um… He found me at slave auction.”

 

“But… You are not a slave?” Victor asked looking at Yuuri. There was no way the boy could ever be or had been a slave. 

 

“Yes, I’m not. I was kidnapped and then your father bought me…” Yuuri mumbled looking at the floor. “And now I can’t return back to my family because I’ve changed… They would not understand…”

 

“I’m sorry…” Victor mumbled wrapping his arms around Yuuri again to hug him to give him comfort. “I’ll do my best that you enjoy your life here from now on.”

 

“You don’t really have to do that…” Yuuri blushed hugging Victor back relaxing when his soft scent wafted into his nose. “I already decided that even if your father would let me go, I wouldn’t… I want to be here for Yuri and…” The blush deepened on his face and he hid his face in Victor’s chest, mumbling something Victor couldn’t understand.

 

“And?” Victor asked tilting his head, gently rubbing Yuuri’s back to calm the boy down.

 

“And you… And of course Anastasia!” Yuuri rushed to say hiding his face again hoping that Victor wouldn’t notice his blush. 

 

Victor looked at Yuuri, small happy smile coming to his lips and he put his nose in Yuuri’s hair, inhaling the boy’s sweet scent. “I’m so happy to hear that… And I’m happy that you are feeling better now” He mumbled giving a small kiss on Yuuri’s hair, letting the boy go. “Do you want to see my dance? I’ve been practicing every day even if you weren’t here… I want to know what you think” He said going to put on music.

 

Yuuri let go of Victor after confirming he wanted to see and went to stand next to the wall to give Victor space to dance. “Show me” he said smiling when the music started and Victor looked nervous. 

 

Victor took a deep breath going in the middle of the room getting into his starting position, starting to dance. It was different than his previous dance. This dance told a story about finding happiness and new things while the old one had been sadder and lonelier. He moved gracefully under Yuuri’s eyes smiling while dancing the happy feelings inside him. 

 

Eventually the song ended and Victor stopped dancing, breathing harder and faster, turning to look Yuuri after a second or two. “What did you think?” 

 

Yuuri was looking at Victor tears in his eyes and then started clapping. “It was so beautiful! I love it!” He laughed blinking the happy tears away. “What is this dance for?”

 

“I’m trying to get into a ballet school but I need a good dance and tutoring… Last time I tried getting in I failed because I hated the dance my previous teacher taught me” Victor sighed pushing his hair away from his face pouting when his fingers got caught in tangles. He had brushed his hair before meeting Yuuri but the dance had tangled it. “I’ve been trying to get into the Feltsman and Baranovskaya dance school. Oh! You should try to get in too!” He exclaimed happily when he got the idea. “They teach all sorts of dance there and hold the biggest shows all around Russia and travel around the world too!”

 

Yuuri listened Victor eyes wide open. Oh, he had heard of the school. Minako had told him all about it. She had been a student there for a little while, traveling around the world in shows gaining fame until she retired to teach ballet herself in Hasetsu. “I can’t…” He mumbled biting his lip. “I’m not good enough” He sighed moving his weight on his other leg nervously furrowing his brows.

 

“Yes you are! Your dance is so emotional and beautiful… I wish we could go there together and dance and get into shows together” Victor smiled gently looking at Yuuri. “I understand if you don’t want to try but we could work together on our choreography and audition in the spring” He suggested trying not to push the younger boy too much. 

 

Yuuri huffed quietly when Victor managed to push the right buttons in him. “Okay, let's do it” He said small grin on his lips accepting the challenge offering his hand for Victor to shake.

 

“Good” Victor grinned grabbing Yuuri’s hand to seal the deal. 

 

\----------------------

 

Few weeks later Yuuri sat on the dance rooms floor holding baby Yuri cooing at the small two months old boy who was grabbing his braided hair making baby noises, music softly playing on the background. 

 

Anastasia had joined their dance session with Yuri. It was too early to let the boy be alone or with the servants for long but she had needed a break and she knew that Yuuri and Victor would gladly help her with the boy. 

 

Right now Anastasia was dancing with her older son laughing happily. They danced some mix of different ballroom dances and it was so fun for both of them. It was different for Victor to dance like that and it had been long time since Anastasia had been able to dance anything. 

 

Yuuri sometimes looked at the dancing mother and son smiling happily at their happy faces and squeals of joy. Then his attention went back to baby Yuri who tugged his hair starting to make annoyed noises when Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. “Already attention seeker” He laughed gently tickling the baby making him giggle. “You are so cute” Yuuri sighed happily, his heart aching. He didn’t want to think the ache too much because it just would make him think his new hopes for this new life even if he didn’t know if those things would ever be possible. 

 

He and Victor had quickly gotten even closer while working on their new projects together. Yuuri wanted to think that it was just their alpha and omega sides craving for each other but Yuuri was slowly but surely developing a big crush on the older boy and sometimes when Victor was looking at him, he was daring to hope that the older boy was also feeling something for him. 

 

Baby Yuri brought his attention back to him again tugging Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri laughed at the baby tickling his tummy again. “You are like your big brother, wanting my eyes on you all the time” he grinned at the baby before realizing what he had just said out loud when the room went silent. 

 

“Ooh” Anastasia grinned looking at Yuuri and Victor. “Is that so?”

 

Victor blushed violently. “I only ask him to look at me while I dance so he can correct my movements.” 

 

“Sure” Anastasia hummed small grin on her lips still. “I think I’m done dancing now, my back hurts” She said smiling and went to Yuuri to get her baby from the young man. “Thank you for looking after him, he really likes you” She smiled taking the baby who got really excited when seeing his mama starting to babbling immediately. “Is it okay if we stay a while longer? Yura likes music.”

 

“I’m more than fine with it” Yuuri said happily getting up from the floor smiling happily. “Victor?” He asked looking at the older boy smiling gently.

 

“Of course, it’s nice to spend time with you mama” Victor grinned going to change the music for Yuuri’s dance. They had chosen the music together when Yuuri had started working on his choreography. “Just say if the music is too loud and I lower it.”

 

Yuuri gave one last small and glance to Anastasia and baby Yuri before he started dancing focusing completely on it. 

 

\----------------------

 

“Yuuri, I’ve been talking with my alpha and we thought it would be good time for us to present soon” Victor said one day when they were alone in the dance room little after their dance session.

 

“Oh” Yuuri responded confused and looked at Victor. “Wouldn’t you miss him?” He asked carefully. He would at least miss his omega but he wasn’t sure how close Victor felt with his alpha. 

 

“Yes, of course… But this is something both of us want. I wanted to let you know that I will not be able to practice in couple days” He smiled gently looking at Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri nodded looking at Victor being silent for a while before his face turned bright red without warning. “Oh my god” he moaned hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“What?” Victor was confused, tilting his head. 

 

“It’s… Uh… Your scent. It will get stronger after…” Yuuri mumbled cursing himself even thinking about that. The thought aroused his omega but thankfully she was under control so it didn’t affect him too much. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that” Victor tapped his lips with his finger. “Would that be so bad?”

 

“No! Not at all! I, um, I like your scent, it calms me” Yuuri rushed to say trying not to think about what would happen to Victor when presenting.

 

_ “He will get taller. He can get us pregnant”  _ His omega whined inside his head and Yuuri could almost feel her squirming around aroused. 

 

“Okay so… Remember to warn me day before” Yuuri said trying to make his blush go away.

 

“Actually… That is what I am doing now” Victor bit his lip. “Is it okay? Can your omega take it that there is presenting alpha in the house?”

 

“I think she will. I just need to stay far away from your room. Alexei told me that when I asked him about our presenting” Yuuri mumbled trying to keep his omega silent. She was already losing control so he hoped that he wouldn’t catch Victor’s scent while he was presenting.

 

_ “It will smell so delicious… Please Yuuri I want to present with him, please…”  _ The omega was whining in his head making Yuuri sigh and shake his head. 

 

“Not now…” Yuuri mumbled quietly hoping that Victor wouldn’t hear it.

 

“What?” Victor asked looking at Yuuri tilting his head. 

 

“Sorry, my omega is just being whiny” Yuuri laughed awkwardly shaking his head. “We can take it” He smiled looking at Victor determination in his eyes. Of course he could not be sure since his omega was Victor’s alpha’s mate. 

 

“Oh… Good” Victor smiled little confused still but at least Yuuri seemed sure they could take it. “So… See you in few days?”

 

“Yeah, take care” Yuuri smiled giving Victor gentle hug that had become their tradition after practice. It calmed them both, though now it also made Yuuri feel funny. Next time when they would meet it would be different. He was little nervous how he would react, or rather how his omega would react next time when meeting Victor. 

 

Victor hugged him tightly, scenting him one last time before they would go into their separate ways. “See you soon” He mumbled before letting Yuuri go smiling happily noticing that Yuuri had scented him too. 

 

“See you” Yuuri smiled before leaving the dance room with Victor, both going different ways.

 

\----------------------

 

“Should we do it too?” Yuuri asked later that day laying on his bed biting his lip. He had felt really weird after coming back to his room. There was a weird want inside him but he wasn’t sure what that was.

 

_ “Yes”  _ His omega responded immediately.  _ “Are you ready?”  _ She asked now sounding little unsure.

 

“I’m not sure… I want to get it out of the way before we try to get into the school” Yuuri mumbled putting his hand on his stomach. He could feel the butterflies inside him. He was little scared but he was also very excited. 

 

_ “It will be little uncomfortable, we need to talk with Alexei first so he can prepare the house so that he and Victor won’t lose control. Are you sure? After that we will be one, no more these conversations?”  _ The omega asked nervously. She really seemed to want it but Yuuri’s comfort was way more important to her and that warmed Yuuri’s heart.

 

Yuuri was silent for while thinking about it trying to figure out the pros and cons of it. “I want to do it” He eventually said getting up from the bed. 

 

_ “You will not be able to hide your feelings that well anymore from Victor or Alexei or any other alpha, beta or omega you may meet. Your scent will give everything up”  _ The omega pointed out.

 

“That might not be too bad? At least they would smell if I’m too uncomfortable” Yuuri thought opening his hair from the braid and brushed it gently open with his fingers. “What exactly will happen while we go into heat?” 

 

_ “Masturbating. Lot’s of it”  _ She explained gently. She had been teaching Yuuri to speak about those things without getting too embarrassed.  _ “Also cravings. We will feel the need to be filled… Also lots of food cravings but you will not be able to eat much.” _

 

“Will the same things happen to Victor?” Yuuri asked then after pondering about the heat for a while. 

 

_ “Pretty much. He will need to give himself release too and he will not be able to control his scent or desires until his heat is over”  _ The omega said trying to control her excitement at the thought of her alpha losing control.

 

“Okay. I want to present” Yuuri decided leaving the room to go look for Alexei. He had gotten more familiar with the house when spending time with Anastasia and occasionally going out for walks with Victor. The mansion started to feel more like a home than prison finally after months staying in there. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret this after it was done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter ^^ If you did, leave a comment or kudos and if you have any questions about this chapter or the ones before this, I'm happy to answer in here or in my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) ^^
> 
> Quick reminder for the next chapter, Yuuri is 17 in this, turning 18 pretty soon and Victor is 18, soon 19 :) 
> 
> I'll be back soon with a new chapter! Bye!


	7. Need you by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yay presentation finally! Okay so this chapter is little confusing for me at least. Lots of stuff happens and many feelings and I kind of hate how this turned out but also love it so much??? Anyway, I hope you guys like this ^^ In the next chapter we get Yuuri's birthday and a little something more ;) I really hope I can surprise you in the next chapter ^^
> 
> Oh and now that I remember, thank you so much for over 100 kudos! We are at 150 kudos and I'm so freaking happy! This is really my most popular story and aaa I'm gonna cry, thank you <3 
> 
> So, I have planned a second part for this story to make this a series but I'm still not sure how to do that. I already answered into a one comment little bit about this and while this story focuses on Yuuri's new life, the second part would focus on Yuuri's love and family since I have planned mention of mpreg in this but not the full one or even the birth in this. Would anyone be interested reading a second part where Yuuri is expecting a baby and eventually would give birth? I'm not sure how many chapters that would be but if people want to read that, I will post it after this is done :D Of course I haven't started writing the second part yet but I have some plans for it ^^ Also I should say that this story won't be many chapters longer. I think few more chapters to go but not much. I can't yet say how many chapters there are left but we'll know soon. I might even just do the mpreg part in this but I kind of like the idea to writing it separately ^^ Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling now :D Enjoy reading!
> 
> Edit: added markers(*********) where you can skip Yuuri's masturbation

Victor laid on his floor because it was the only cool enough surface in his room. God this felt awful. He had thought presenting would just be uncontrollable desire but this was so much worse. He didn’t have much control over his body but he could feel everything going on in it. His hand on his erection and the strain in his muscles when he squirmed on the floor. Oh, he would not be able to start training again as soon as he thought.

 

It had just been few hours and his alpha had warned him that next day he would have no idea what was going on. That would be when the haze would come apparently, when their minds completely melted together and it would be just mindless rutting and masturbating any way that felt nice.

 

He was happy that he had gotten to tell his limits before this but his alpha had warned him that his limits would mean nothing on the second day when the desire would hit its peak.

 

“I’m dying…” He groaned voice hoarse from the moaning and other weird noises that had left his mouth. “Oh, I can speak?”

 

“Yes” Oh that was so weird. He could feel his own mouth move when his alpha responded. “It already started… We are both in control for now, that is why you feel everything I feel… Aaah oh my god… Omega…” his alpha moaned with his mouth, knot, which by the way came as a huge shock to Victor, starting to swell when he wrapped his fingers around it squeezing it hard.

 

“Aah… So can I jerk off the next time? You are way too rough” Victor moaned back arching when he came for the third time.

 

“Sure, if you want to, I could use a break…” His alpha mumbled closing their eyes panting while still holding his hard erection, tight hold onto the knot still. “... Do you smell that? Yuuri?” His alpha asked letting go of his erection and getting up. Wow that was even more weird to feel himself stand while not even realizing he moved. He felt like a marionette, his body feeling like it was being pulled with strings. His alpha walked them to the door with weak legs trying to open the door. “Oh you piece of… Dad locked the door” alpha growled quietly.

 

“Oh… Well he said he was going to proof our room so we wouldn’t affect Yuuri or go after him. And yes, I smell that, what is it?” Victor asked little worriedly. It smelled like Yuuri but… Sweeter. He almost started to drool, well not almost, his alpha was drooling and grunting while trying to force the door open. “Stop! You are going to hurt us” Victor growled forcing them to walk back to the bed.

 

His control over the body was weaker than his alpha’s but alpha decided to obey him this time realizing that getting hurt would just make things harder. “It’s Yuuri… I think he went into heat because that scent… It’s his slick, I remember now! When we lost control that one time with his omega… He must be presenting too!” His alpha exclaimed excitedly. “We need to go to him!”

 

“No!” Victor grumbled falling to the floor when he was struggling with his alpha. Wow it was so weird to fight his own body. “I’m not ready for sex” He said finally managing to get control enough to start jerking off to calm his alpha.

 

“Victor I love you but I need omega… My omega is so close, ah, stopp…” His alpha started moaning when Victor touched himself exactly the right way making him and alpha melt from pleasure. “So this is how you… Ah… Do it… Don’t stop…” He whined curling in on himself taking control of Victor’s other hand to touch himself from other places trying to find sensitive spots.

 

“Aah… This is so awkward…” Victor moaned gently moving his hand on his sensitive flesh trying not to touch the knot that was very sensitive and would probably make him come immediately.

 

“That’s why alphas take the control so it wouldn’t be… Wow I need to remember this… Ah…” His alpha sighed in pleasure writhing in the floor making it little hard for Victor to jerk off like he wanted. “Going to… Aaah… I’m going to… Stopp…”

 

Victor didn’t stop but instead wrapped his fingers around his knot, squeezing it gently when they came screaming from pleasure. “Don’t… Ha… Rub me raw…” he mumbled between panting before he passed out from too many releases in so little time.

 

\----------------------

 

Next time when he came to he wasn’t in control at all but he could feel everything so strongly. His alpha was leaning against the door, whining pathetically while touching his dick, sniffing at the sweet scent coming from the other side of the mansion. It should have been impossible to smell it from so far away. Victor and Yuuri weren’t mates and even if alpha and omega were, they still shouldn’t smell each other so strongly.

 

“Do you think he thinks us while pleasuring himself?” His alpha asked breathing heavily eyes closed touching their body so softly, just the way Victor liked best.

 

 _“No… There is no way he likes us like that, he is too good for us”_ Victor sighed tears coming into his eyes from mixed feelings. His body hurt but also felt extremely good and his mind was starting to get little fuzzy. He also craved for Yuuri but he would never admit it.

 

“I know what you think, I can hear everything now… Oh god… Our souls are almost one… Few more hours and the haze will start…” His alpha sighed fingers touching his knot carefully. “Yuuri likes us, I know he does” He groaned limit so close but he had learned that it was so much easier to get the knot down if he didn’t try to force the orgasm and instead did it gently and carefully like Victor had showed him.

 

 _“We can’t do anything to him until he is ready… Ah… He is too precious to me so I will wait forever if that is what he needs”_ Victor sniffed moaning so quietly inside their shared mind.  

 

“Don’t cry love, I know, I love him already too and I wouldn’t hurt him… This want is killing me…” Alpha moaned touching his knot to make them finally come. It was amazing. So amazing in fact that it made them both black out.

 

\----------------------

 

*********

Yuuri was laying on his comfortable little nest completely naked sighing quietly in pleasure while he was touching himself. His heat had just started little while ago and it was so nice to get release after so many months holding himself back. “Omega… Ah, not there, there… Yes…” Actually it was not he who was doing the touching, his omega had taken full control of everything because it was too awkward for Yuuri otherwise. Now he just got to enjoy eyes closed, intoxicating scent wafting in his room that wasn’t his own.

 

For the first time Yuuri could smell himself and he was quite happy with the soft flowery scent he had. But the other smell that made his mouth water came from somewhere else. It was almost like Victor but stronger and little warmer and so so perfect.

 

“Mm, this is good? What about this?” Omega asked gently moving his hand to his butt, sliding one finger gently inside him making them moan and whimper uncontrollably.

 

“Too much, too much, no…” Yuuri whimpered pushing his face into the soft pillow moaning into it. He was still little too conscious to let his voice out completely. It was so embarrassing but this was nothing compared to the talk he had had with Alexei before the man and one of the maids had helped him to get ready for his first heat.

 

“No? But it feels so good…” Omega moaned moving their finger carefully inside them, the slick making it so easy and nice.

 

“Oh my god…” Yuuri turned on his stomach raising his butt in the air to let his own hand bring him new kind of sweet pleasure. Why had he never tried this before? It felt awesome, if a little overwhelming as he was already coming hard on his other hand that was softly wrapped around his erection. This wasn’t the end though as he had noticed quickly. After as small rest while they both catched their breath, he was hard again and whining for something more. “More…” He moaned tears in his eyes.

 

It got easier after a while when they just took it slowly so it wasn’t all the time so overwhelming as it was just when they started a new round. Every orgasm came slowly his slick pouring out of him soaking the nest and making his body wet all over. At least it smelled nice even if it was mixed with sweat.

 

His omega started moving their finger inside them again soon adding another making Yuuri moan happily. “Yess…”

 

“Ah… So good… More?” Omega asked panting quietly while moving the fingers inside their butt while also gently rubbing their hard length.

 

“More…” Yuuri moved his butt against the fingers happily enjoying the feeling and his omega took control of it starting to move like he did just now. The omega then added third finger inside making Yuuri squirm from the weird feeling inside. That was maybe too much but it felt so amazing especially after his omega found his prostate, fingers pressing against it making him come hard and scream into the pillow. “Wha… What was that…?” He asked voice shaking from the intense pleasure. It felt amazing! That was exactly what he needed.

 

“It was your pleasure spot, remember this if you ever have sex with Victor. If it does not feel good and hurts, don’t do it. He should be gentle like this and do it slowly and make you really feel it before going further” Omega said gently still little breathless having to take more breaks than normally while talking.

 

“W-with Vi… Victor? Hell no, he doesn’t want me like that, he, he wouldn’t…” Yuuri sighed sounding more disappointed than he would have wanted.

 

“Oh Yuuri…” His omega mumbled getting comfortable in the nest eyes closing. “Tired… Let’s sleep.”

 

*********

\----------------------

 

Six days. That was how much Yuuri had lost from his memory. The last thing he remembered was the talk about having sex with Victor but of course he couldn’t tell anyone about that.

 

How did he know he lost that much time? Seven days after his heat started there was one worried maid and Alexei in his room.

 

“Yuuri? How are you feeling? It’s already been week” Alexei asked from the boy who was looking at him with unfocused eyes.

 

Yuuri blinked slowly, not understanding completely what was going on except that this hadn’t been exactly a short heat. “I’m… Hungry” He mumbled after a while voice hoarse and barely louder than whisper. “Thirsty...”

 

The maid disappeared and reappeared soon with water. “Drink” She said holding the cup to Yuuri’s lips helping him drink.

 

Yuuri drank happily head starting to get clearer while the water soothed his burning throat. “She said… She said it would be short… Three days at most, not seven” He mumbled throat still sore and dry even after drinking. He pulled his blanket up to cover himself little more. “I don’t remember anything.”

 

“We got really worried after the second day. Your scent disappeared completely and then the next day it came back so strongly that it sent Victor back into heat just after his first one ended” Alexei explained putting his hand gently on Yuuri’s forehead testing if he had a fever again. “It also affected others strongly but not as badly as it did Victor.”

 

“Is Victor okay?” Yuuri asked worried.

 

“He is now, little weak but he should be completely fine after couple days” Alexei said furrowing his brows. “I don’t understand what happened to you. I have never heard or seen that happening to anyone who presents” He mumbled shaking his head slightly. “Do you still feel her?”

 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. There was nothing. He could still smell his omega on him but… She was completely gone. He couldn’t feel her presence like she had said he would. “She’s gone” Yuuri said quietly.

 

“Oh” Alexei was not sure what he should say. That was not normal. Though Victor had said something like that too about his alpha after the second heat. “I’ll try to figure out what this means” He sighed. “I’ll leave now so you can take a bath. I think you should meet Victor soon, that could help you both” He said and then left the room to go check up his son.

 

Yuuri nodded and watched as the maid went into his bathroom. He moved his blanket to get up from the bed. He was all sticky all over and he felt disgusting. He went into the bathroom, slowly, taking support on the wall so he wouldn’t fall. His legs were screaming from pain as was pretty much his whole body.

 

Eventually he got into the bathroom and was helped into the bath that made him moan from pleasure. The hot water soothed his aching muscles even if it wasn’t as good as his parents onsen. He wasn’t going to complain though because this really helped. He just enjoyed the water for a while before he started washing his sticky body.

 

After the bath he felt so much better. He got dressed and then had some food and then he took his nest apart so the maid could change his bedsheets. He was tired already even if it was just two hours since he woke up.

 

It didn’t take long before his bed was clean again and he got under his blanket, falling asleep immediately.

 

\----------------------

 

Yuuri was finally up and out of his room that he had gotten pretty sick of these past two days. He was still feeling pretty shitty after his prolonged heat haze but he couldn’t wait to meet Victor again. He was still sore all over but he felt different. It was like his feelings had finally found their place and he was calm but confused.

 

He could smell Victor before he saw the older boy and he sped up until he was running towards his alphas scent. “Victor!” He shouted when he saw the silver haired young man who was also running towards him in the hallway.

 

Soon, not soon enough they crashed against each other, hands going around the other’s body before they fell on their knees to the floor.

 

Yuuri was sniffing, big tears rolling from his eyes and soon he was weeping into Victor’s chest, shaking violently. Victor was shaking too pressing Yuuri tightly against his chest face going into the boy’s hair big tears falling from his eyes too.

 

“Yuuri… Yuuri, I was so scared… So scared…” Victor mumbled voice trembling from the crying.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presented!” Yuuri whimpered grabbing Victor’s shirt in his fists. “I’m so sorry… She is gone, I messed up…”

 

“Shh, it’s not your fault” Victor tried to calm Yuuri even if he was crying too, lost and worried but also relieved to see that Yuuri was alive and well and he could touch him again. “My alpha is gone too…” He sniffed sadly blinking the tears away. “I’m sorry too… I almost hurt you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked sniffing and wiped his tears away raising his eyes on to Victor.

 

“I was coming to check you up with dad when your scent came back. I… I don’t remember what happened after that but dad said that I completely lost my shit and… And I attacked him and pretty much broke your door to get in before he could stop me” Victor whined hiding his face in shame. “Apparently I got rid of my clothes and was on top of you before he got into the room to stop me…”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth and then closed it again to think what he just heard. He forgot why he had been so sad before after hearing this. “Do you know if we managed to do something before your dad got in?”

 

“You were purring loudly and we stared at each other but dad only saw that we were going to kiss before he forced me away from you” Victor mumbled behind his hands.

 

“What did I do after that?” Yuuri asked little scared of hearing what happened.

 

“You cried for me. Not alpha, but me. Dad is trying to figure out if that is normal” Victor lowered his hands keeping his eyes on them, avoiding Yuuri’s eyes. “Me too… I was calling for you, not your omega…” Victor mumbled closing his eyes.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor silently and bit his lip, eyes going on Victor’s lips. “Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

 

Victor raised his eyes quickly to Yuuri blinking slowly before pulling the younger boy closer, pressing his lips gently on Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, kissing back closing his eyes, small happy sigh leaving his mouth against Victor’s soft lips.

 

The kiss was slow and long, neither of them wanting to break it before they absolutely needed to take a breathing break when they started getting lightheaded. After the kiss they just looked at each other, foreheads touching.

 

Then the moment was broken when they bursted laughing, hugging each other tears in their eyes.

 

“I like you” Yuuri giggled leaning his head against Victor’s shoulder breathing heavily after laughing so hard.

 

“I like you too” Victor smiled happily, hugging Yuuri tighter against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! comments and kudos fuel me, they make me so happy and make me want to give you guys more chapters ^^
> 
> So what would you think about a second part? I tagged future mpreg in this but I really want to make a separate fic for it to focus on the pregnancy and Yuuri's and Victor's relationship and also Yuuri's relationships with his future friends if they find out about Yuuri's pregnancy :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update ^^ I have pretty mixed feelings about it and I can say that it is not the best I have ever written but considering that it is a presentation chapter, the feelings in this were all over the place mostly because the hormones :D I also wrote the ending while emotional myself so... I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the others :D
> 
> I'll stop rambling now, see you soon! ^^
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/), I post updates in there ^^


	8. Never be alone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chapter. I was going to post this yesterday but I was too tired to edit it. 
> 
> Okay so, I have a plan for the second part that will definitely happen! That means that there will be no mpreg or mentions of mpreg in this part after all because all of it will be in the second part(getting pregnant, being pregnant and giving birth). I have so many things planned for the second part and I will start writing it after this is done. There is three or four chapters left for this part, not sure yet because I still haven't finished this. This is almost finished but I'm still not sure how many chapters there will be :D 
> 
> I'll let you get to reading now and I hope this chapter brings happy feelings to you all, I had a shitty day and I'm still feeling really bad but writing and editing this always makes me feel better and I hope reading this does the same for you guys <3
> 
> Enjoy reading! ^^

Yuuri woke up slowly, enjoying the last strips of his beautiful dream. There was soft breathing next to him and strong arms around his body and it was so warm. He hummed quietly, receiving a soft kiss on his forehead. “Mm, good morning…” He yawned getting closer to the warm body next to him.

 

“Good morning” Victor smiled kissing the sleepy young man again this time on his cheek. “Did you sleep well?” He asked quietly brushing Yuuri’s bangs away from his face to get a better look at him.

 

“Yes, always with you” Yuuri responded smiling and wrapped his hands around Victor to hug him closer. “So warm… I want to stay here all day” He sighed happily pressing his cheek on Victor’s chest.

 

“I would love to stay in bed all day with you but we need to practice” Victor chuckled gently caressing Yuuri’s back, not even trying to remove the tired man off of him. He enjoyed this too much, being surrounded in the omega’s happy scent in his own room.  

 

It had become a habit a month ago after the first night Yuuri spent in Victor’s room. One night Yuuri had knocked on Victor’s door, shaking and barely able to speak because he was so cold. Victor had let him in and wrapped himself around Yuuri to warm the boy before they both fell asleep happily like that. Then it started happening more often without even the reason of being cold. Sometimes they just fell asleep on Victor’s bed after training and woke up wrapped around each other.

 

Victor was so happy how comfortable Yuuri had gotten around him. They hadn’t gone any further than kissing but it was perfect. Neither Victor nor Yuuri wanted to have sex before Yuuri was 18 and before both of them got fully comfortable with their changed bodies. Victor had grown taller and his shoulders had gotten broader and Yuuri had gotten softer, curvier and little taller too, still being shorter than Victor.

 

The presenting had changed them so much. One thing that still worried everyone was where their alpha and omega had gone. Yuuri and Victor tried to not think about it too much, both little sad that they weren’t able to feel them like they should.

 

Yuuri turned on his back sighing deeply. “Should we go to get breakfast? Your parents are probably already awake” He said rubbing his eyes yawning again.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that” Victor smiled looking at Yuuri. He was so cute when he had just woken up.

 

Yuuri got up to sitting and looked at Victor who was still laying down. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Victor’s lips small blush coming on his cheeks. “Get up” He mumbled small smile on his lips before getting up and going on Victor’s closet to borrow some of his old clothes that didn’t fit the alpha anymore.

 

That also had become a habit and Victor loved it so much. There was nothing better than see Yuuri wear his clothes that were little loose on him on most of the places. Yuuri knew how it affected Victor and he did it because he loved wearing his clothes, they smelled good and felt nice on his skin.

 

After getting dressed up the young couple left Victor’s room and went into the dining room where the family was already having breakfast, small Yuri playing with his papa’s food babbling happily grabbing everything he could reach while being on his papa’s lap.

 

Yuri was still too small to eat anything that adults ate but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to eat everything. Alexei was smiling at his small son holding him carefully while Anastasia ate peacefully watching her son and husband.

 

“Good morning” Yuuri and Victor said smiling when they sat down on the table next to each other and started filling their plates. It was still pretty new thing that Yuuri joined the family eating but no one really minded him being there so it was okay.

 

“Oh Yuuri! I have a box to you from your parents” Alexei said smiling when seeing Yuuri and Victor. “It arrived couple days ago but it said that we shouldn’t give it to you before this day” He said and called a servant to get the box for Yuuri.

 

“Oh? What day is it?” Yuuri asked tilting his head confused. He wasn’t expecting anything from his family so it was a surprise that they had sent him something now. Soon he got the box and opened it carefully raising his eyebrows when he saw a letter inside.

 

_Dear Yuuri, we hope this gets there in time for your birthday. My baby is 18 now! Mama is so happy now, my baby boy is adult now! We miss you dearly and wish to see you soon again but before that we hope you enjoy your present. Mari saw it while out in the town and we just had to get it for you. Hope you are alright! Happy birthday our dear baby boy._

 

_With love,_

_Your loving parents and Mari-neechan_

 

Yuuri read the letter tears coming into his eyes. He missed his family so much and this brought back his homesickness in full force. He looked at the present inside the box, breath catching in his throat. It was a beautiful necklace with blue stone in it. “Oh my god” He sniffed wiping his eyes tears falling from them taking the jewellery from the box holding it carefully. “It is so beautiful…”

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worried looking at his crying omega. “What’s wrong?” He asked putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder rubbing it gently hoping the movement would calm Yuuri.

 

“It’s my birthday” Yuuri sniffed smiling at Victor. “This must have been so expensive…” He sighed voice shaking from the emotion, looking at the necklace. “Can you help me put it on?” He asked handing the jewellery carefully to Victor.

 

Victor stared at Yuuri mouth slightly open. He took the jewellery helping it on Yuuri trying not to think what this would mean for their relationship now that they both were adults. “It is so beautiful” He smiled. “I didn’t know it would be your birthday already” He tried to pout but his smile made it difficult. He was so excited. “Papa, can we have a party for Yuuri?”

 

“Sure” Alexei smiled to Victor before looking at his youngest who was making noises hands reached out to Yuuri. “Do you want to take him?” He asked looking at Yuuri smiling.

 

Yuuri laughed and nodded taking baby Yuri giving a small kiss for the boy. “Hello” He purred quietly holding the baby gently looking at him happily. His heart ached when Yuri started giggling happily taking hold of Yuuri’s head giving a wet baby kiss on his face. “I love you too” Yuuri giggled rubbing his nose gently against the top of Yuri’s head scenting him just a little bit. The baby smelled so nice already but it was just something that made Yuuri feel closer to the baby even if he was already like a second mother for the boy.

 

Victor looked at Yuuri and his little brother hand on his heart. The sight was way too cute and he really hoped that someday he would get to see Yuuri holding his very own baby like that. “Yuuri, what would you like to eat today?” He asked then brushing the thought away.

 

“Um… Well, we had a tradition for my birthday back home, mom would make katsudon since it is my favorite food” Yuuri mumbled biting his lip. “I don’t really need a birthday party but katsudon would be nice” He said quietly smiling at Yuri who was babbling in his lap. “Oh, is that so?” He laughed at the baby. Yuri continued talking happily, making zero sense but Yuuri responded everytime when Yuri took a break. Oh boy, it would be hilarious to see what language came first for Yuri since they talked in English every time when Yuuri was around and Russian only when Yuuri wasn’t there.

 

Of course Yuuri had started taking Russian classes with their servants since he had announced that he would try to get into the same school as Victor and he needed to know at least the basic Russian to be able to go. Still it had been only a short time since he started so the family spoke mainly english with him so he would understand.

 

“Katsudon?” Victor asked tilting his head.

 

“Oh, it’s pork cutlet bowl, I can write recipe for it or make it myself if I get all the ingredients” Yuuri smiled looking at Victor.

 

“Could you write the recipe for it? I want to spend the day with you so our cook can make it for us” Victor smiled looking at his father for approval.

 

Alexei nodded finishing his breakfast finally. “You could go into the city to spend the day. Anastasia, dear, do you want to go too with Yura?”

 

“That would be lovely” Anastasia smiled getting up from her seat and gave a gentle kiss for her husband. “I’ll go feed Yura and get ready to go” She said going to take her son from Yuuri smiling happily.

 

Yuuri gave the baby back to the mother starting to eat breakfast eagerly. He had never been into the city before, so this was exciting and little scary but Victor and Anastasia would be there with him.

 

\----------------------

 

Hour later all of them were ready to go, Alexei staying behind to prepare everything for the small party. Yuuri had requested that they wouldn’t do anything too extravagant. He wanted to just spend the day with Victor and family.

 

They got into the carriage Anastasia holding Yura who had already fallen asleep on his mama’s arms. Yuuri watched outside enjoying the view that he hadn’t gotten to enjoy the first time when arriving in the mansion. It was beautiful, small layer of snow covering the ground and naked trees. “Wow, it looks even bigger this far away” Yuuri mumbled looking at the mansion behind them.

 

“Yeah, it is pretty huge” Victor smiled taking Yuuri’s hand gently on his own squeezing it gently.

 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor smiling happily at the older boy, squeezing his hand back. When they first started dating, he was very uncomfortable with holding hands in public, meaning Victor’s family, but after Victor’s parents had found out about their relationship and approved it, they had started holding hands in front of them.

 

Twenty minutes later they arrived in the city, Yuuri’s mouth opening in shock. It was bigger and more crowded than anything Yuuri had seen before.

 

“Where would you like to go?” Victor asked smiling still holding Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Um… Marketplace?” Yuuri suggested. He was so curious about everything here so that would be a good place to start. Soon they arrived there and all of them got out of the carriage, Anastasia handing Yuri to Yuuri after Yuuri requested it. That way it would be easier to not hold Victor’s hand while they were out. Other people would not understand their relationship so it was better if they kept touching in public at minimum.

 

Yuuri looked around him while holding the still sleeping baby in his arms. It was a miracle that Yuri hadn’t woken up from all the noise around them yet. Yuuri looked at everything they passed, sometimes stopping to wait Anastasia or Victor when they spotted something. It was so big! There were so many people and so much stuff Yuuri had never seen before. He had money with him in case he wanted to buy something but he was too excited at looking at everything to even think about buying anything.

 

Yuri woke up starting to sniffle in his arms but before he could start to cry Yuuri already changed the baby’s position in his arms and gave a gentle kiss to him. “Good morning love, we are outside” He smiled at the baby who pressed his head against Yuuri’s chest. “Oh baby…” Yuuri sighed lovingly rubbing the baby’s back watching where Victor and Anastasia were. For a second he started to panic when he didn’t see them anywhere but then he spotted Victor in the crowd, going to him while still calming the sleepy baby. “Yuri woke up” He said to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh Yuuri! I found you something” Victor exclaimed happily holding a big box in his hands. “I will give it to you when we get home but I’m sure you will love it” he grinned and smiled at his little brother who was yawning and grabbing Yuuri’s jacket in his fists as hard as the small baby could.

 

“Where is Anastasia?” Yuuri asked when he didn’t see her anywhere.

 

“Oh, she found something too” Victor smiled and guided Yuuri to where he had seen his mother the last time. Soon they were all together again and Anastasia took her baby from Yuuri and handed her purchase to Victor. “Would you like to buy something too Yuuri?” Victor asked when they started walking in a group around the marketplace to make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

 

“Well… I kind of need new clothes if I get into the school but I don’t think I have enough money for that” Yuuri sighed pressing closer to Victor, feeling little uncomfortable in the crowd.

 

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to keep him close and followed his mother who was walking couple steps ahead of them. “Well is there anything else? It is your birthday so you can buy anything you like, dad gave you little extra so we can go buy you some clothes if you want. There is also all of these other things you can get… Yuuri?” Victor stopped when he noticed that Yuuri had stopped too eyes locked into something mouth slightly open.

 

“I’ll be right back” Yuuri said going into the booth he had seen something and after few minutes he came back eyes shining happily, small box in his hands that he put into his pocket. “Okay, I’m ready” He smiled taking Victor’s hand and went after Anastasia.

 

\----------------------

 

Four or so hours later they headed back towards home. Yuri was crying because he was pretty overwhelmed about the city and so was Yuuri but he was better at keeping the feelings inside. So many people. Yuuri was trying to calm Yuri by scenting him and that helped because soon Yuri was just sniffing eyes barely staying open. Yuuri pressed against Victor closing his eyes and sighed deeply. “Next time let’s not stay so long” He mumbled small smile on his lips. Eventually he had found many things to buy but he was the most excited about the first one because it was not exactly for him.

 

What a day. He really hoped that there wouldn’t be much hassle at home after spending all his energy in the city. Yuri fell asleep in his lap and he was drifting off against his boyfriend. He needed to stay awake so Yuri would not fall but he could really use a small nap too.

 

“I can take Yuri so you can rest” Anastasia offered gently smiling and took her baby from Yuuri and watched how Yuuri curled against Victor, wrapping his arms around him, already half asleep.

 

“I think we are going to take a nap when we get home” Victor smiled at his mother and wrapped his arms around Yuuri too enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get home and when they did Anastasia went on her own way with Yuri and Victor helped Yuuri inside and in his room to rest. Yuuri was barely awake and probably didn’t even realize when Victor took his jacket off and helped him into the bed. After crawling in the bed with his cute sleepy boyfriend he gave a small kiss to Yuuri and got comfortable ready to nap too.

 

\----------------------

 

The evening was peaceful just like Yuuri hoped. He got presents from Victor and Anastasia and Alexei and they ate katsudon and after food they just had a nice conversations before Anastasia and Alexei went to sleep with Yuri.

 

Yuuri was full of energy and not ready to sleep yet. “Victor, I bought something for you today” He said when they went back into Victor’s room with Yuuri’s presents. New pair of shoes from Anastasia and Alexei and a beautiful and soft woolen scarf from Victor who had also bought a matching one for himself.

 

“For me? It is your birthday, you shouldn’t have” Victor pouted but was clearly excited.

 

“I think you are going to love it” Yuuri grinned and went into Victor’s room going to get the box. He bit his lip wondering if they were close enough for this. After thinking for a while he went to Victor holding the box for him. “I… I just want to thank you for today and everything. I really… I really like you and I think we… I hope we will stay together forever” Yuuri bit his lip thinking if he said too much or too little.

 

Victor took the box eyes going wide open when he saw the ring inside it. “Are you… proposing?” he asked confused. The ring was made of gold and it looked very expensive.

 

“Uh… Well, yes, but… Um… It is also for good luck and… A… Promise ring… Like… When we are ready, you know” Yuuri mumbled too scared to look at Victor. “It isn’t real gold ring but I think gold would look really nice on you and… Oh my god....” He moaned hiding his face in his hands embarrassed.

 

Victor looked at Yuuri quietly and then shook his head blush spreading on his cheeks. “How? I mean, I was going to surprise you and you… You surprised me first” He said going to get a small box inside his jacket pocket that Yuuri hadn’t seen Victor buy. “I think it might actually be the same” He chuckled little shocked and handed the box to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri opened the box eyes going wide. “Wait what? Were you going to propose me?” he asked blinking slowly looking at the beautiful golden ring.

 

“Uh… Yeah, actually” Victor bit his lip little nervously. “I’m sorry, I know it is so soon but… I really want to stay with you forever.”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor and then pulled the older boy into a kiss. “I love you” He mumbled against his lips and then pulled away. “I want to get married with you someday” He smiled blushing happily, butterflies in his stomach. “So… Yes, let’s get engaged. What about you?” He laughed tears coming into his eyes. He was not expecting this surprise at all but it made him so damn happy. It was the best present he could have ever gotten.

 

“Yes, yes, I say yes” Victor laughed tears falling from his eyes. He helped the ring he had bought in Yuuri’s ring finger and then allowed Yuuri to put his own into his finger. “I love you” He sniffed pulling Yuuri into a big hug and kissed him softly.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and kissed him back closing his eyes. His birthday had been the best he had ever had and he was so so happy he could barely contain it. He wanted to scream to the world that he had gotten engaged with a man he wanted to love forever. His alpha.

 

They went into bed kissing and cuddling happily no rush for anything, just enjoying the warmth and love, falling asleep arms tightly wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope everyone has a nice day or that this update makes people feel better if it was not so nice day ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos always make me happy and speaking of that, holy shit! Thank you so much for all the kudos, we are getting closer to 200 kudos and oh my god that makes me extremely happy and proud of my work!
> 
> Anyway, the engagement surprised me and hopefully it did surprise you too ^^ I was not planning it when I started writing this chapter and then it just happened, happy accident :D I was actually planning on smut in this chapter but you'll find out in next chapter why there is no smut yet in this :D
> 
> Come check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/), I always update there when I post new chapters ^^
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	9. I will always come back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so so so so sorry that I have kept you waiting for so long, I've been extremely depressed for couple weeks already and barely able to write anything so... Please forgive me :( I finished the next chapter today after struggling with it for a week.
> 
> I have good news! Well, good or bad, depending on how you look at it :D This story is pretty much done, there is only one chapter left for the story and then one more chapter that has no story in it(guess what will happen in it lol) and then I will start the second part! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope I can give the next chapter faster than it took for this to come, I'm really sorry, I have tried to write but it has been hard with all the shit going on in my life. Especially since the last chapters for this are so fluffy and happy and laksjflkasjsdkj it has killed me to not be able to enjoy writing this :'(
> 
> Also thank you so much again for so many kudos(Almost 200! two fucking hundred, the hell?!) and comments, you spoil me!!! <3 ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry again it took so long!

It was spring. After Yuuri’s birthday they had held a small engagement party too but that was also small and just between the family. They had also held a small party for Victor when it was his birthday, nothing big, just spending another day with family. 

 

Now it was time for the audition for the school. Yuuri was scared as hell and he had noticed that Victor was nervous too even if he could hide it better than him. His scent still gave it away for Yuuri but otherwise he could keep it in. 

 

They had practiced every day harder than before, going out to run every morning and then dancing for hours until both of them were sore and tired and they fell asleep immediately when their heads touched the pillow. Yuuri had moved completely in Victor’s room after they had gotten engaged and it was nice that they got to hold each other after a hard day of practicing. 

 

It helped their relationship also since when practicing they were focused on the dance and only talked when there was something the other could do differently. Even when they ate they only talked about dance and it was not exactly the best for their still new relationship. 

 

Evenings though were filled with love even when they just fell asleep immediately when going to bed. They hadn’t yet gone further than kissing and occasional touching over the clothes because they wanted to take it slowly. 

 

Yuuri sat on the hallway of the school they had arrived couple hours ago. There was few other people in there waiting for their turn to show their skills so they could get in and Yuuri was freaking out quietly. Victor had gone in little while ago with a small group of people and his music was now playing so that meant he was dancing now. Yuuri was little sad that he wasn’t in the same group as Victor but there was no use of complaining about it. He just wished that Victor was there to calm him because he just wanted run away and never come back. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” There was a cheery voice speaking in heavily accented Russian. 

 

Yuuri turned to look at the boy who was speaking to him and blinked slowly. It was a cute asian boy but Yuuri was not sure from which part of asia he could be. His smile was so warm and he had a nice perfume on him. “Oh, um… Yeah, my… My friend is in there and I’m just worried” he explained biting his lip speaking in equally accented and poor Russian as the boy did.

 

“Um… Do you know english?” The boy asked blushing. “I’m not that good at Russian yet.” 

 

“Oh! Sure, sorry, my Russian is still so bad” Yuuri sighed in English this time. “I’ve been studying Russian with the family I’m living in but it is so hard” He laughed awkwardly.

 

“I understand, I’ve been studying Russian ever since I heard that this school exists and it has not been long enough” The boy smiled. “It is nice to meet you, my name is Phichit Chulanont” He said offering his hand to Yuuri to shake it.

 

Yuuri took Phichit’s hand shaking it smiling. “I’m Kats-, uh, Yuuri Katsuki” He said biting his lip gently. It was hard to get used to that way of introducing himself. “Where are you from? I’m Japanese” he smiled then starting to relax already without noticing it. Phichit had a calming presence and scent on him.

 

“I’m from Thailand” Phichit grinned. “How did you find out about this school?”

 

“My teacher used to be student in here and then my… My friend who is here too today told me that he was going to try to get in here and wanted me to try too” Yuuri smiled little awkwardly. It was hard to say that Victor was his friend when in reality he was so much more. He looked at his ring quickly and then sighed. “I hope he gets in, I don’t really care that much if I don’t, even if it would be so nice” He mumbled looking at the door, fingers starting to play with the ring. It was calming and he didn’t even realize most of the time that he was doing it. It came so naturally now that the ring had been there for couple months. 

 

“Oh, who is the lucky one?” Phichit grinned noticing Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Lucky? Oh, um…” Yuuri mumbled blushing deeply. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Phichit yet. “It’s… Not a lucky one, this is a… Well, this is a good luck ring” He explained then still blushing.

 

Phichit raised his eyebrows and smiled then. “Okay, I understand” He smiled gently. “So, how long have you been in Russia?”

 

“I came here… 8 months ago I think. My friend’s family took me to teach him to dance and I’ve been living with them ever since” Yuuri explained smiling. “I miss home but I’m happy here and I really want to get better in dancing too.”

 

“Teacher? Wow, you must be good” Phichit looked at Yuuri surprised. “To be a teacher already when you are so young… Why didn’t you apply to be a teacher in here too?”

 

“Well, I’m not really a teacher, I know a lot about dance but I can’t really teach that much, I just looked what he was doing and then corrected things he did wrong” Yuuri smiled. “I enjoy dancing and I want to dance and maybe later become a teacher for real when I retire.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense” Phichit smiled nodding. “How old are you?” He asked looking at Yuuri. “I’m 17, I will live in the dormitory if I get in because my family couldn’t come in Russia just for me when my siblings have stuff in Thailand they need to do.”

 

“Oh, you must miss your family” Yuuri smiled sympathetically. He understood very well what being far away from own family felt like. “I just turned 18 couple months ago.”

 

“Oh! I hope we get into the same class, there are couple different classes going on and they will put us in the class that fits our level of dance the best” Phichit explained happily. “Few of my friends are already here and I’m so excited to be learning dance with them in here too.”

 

“Oh that’s nice” Yuuri smiled. “I really only have Victor who I know here, and now you of course. Did you meet your friends in shows?”

 

“Yeah, we danced together when we were kids and then kept contact, sending letters. It was so annoying waiting months to get response because Leo is from America and Guang Hong is from China, but it was worth it since they are my good friends” Phichit smiled happily. “I hope we can become good friends too, you seem so nice.”

 

“I hope so too, you are so nice too” Yuuri grinned and then startled little when their group was called in. He didn’t even realize that so much time had passed while he was talking with Phichit. 

 

\----------------------

 

Hour or so later Yuuri was standing in the hallway with an official letter of acceptance in his hands. He was shocked. He didn’t remember anything of his own performance because watching the others in his group he had started to panic, not believing he could be anything as good as they were. Phichit had gotten in too and had already left to get everything ready for his staying in the school’s dormitory. 

 

Suddenly someone jumped on him, hugging him tightly and the familiar and calming scent surrounded him. 

 

“Did you get in? I got in finally, all thanks to you” Victor mumbled hugging his lover tightly scenting him happily.

 

“I did… Wow” Yuuri mumbled wrapping his arms around Victor grabbing his shirt in his fists shaking slightly. “We got in!” He realized happily laughing. “I’m so happy…” He mumbled rubbing his face against Victor’s chest, then letting go of the man. “Do you know which class you got in?” 

 

“No, we will find that next week on the first day” Victor smiled and gave a small kiss to Yuuri hoping that no one would notice. His wish had come true and now he would get to come to learn more about dance with the love of his life. “It would be cool if we got into the same class but that seems unlikely since you are so much better than me.”

 

“I’m not better, we are both good” Yuuri smiled looking at Victor excited. “I need to send a letter home to tell my family and especially Minako, she taught me everything I know about dance and now she helped two of her previous students in the same school she has learned most of the things about dance” He grinned and took Victor’s hand leaving the school ready to go home to tell the news to his new family. “I also met Phichit, he was in my group and he got in too so I might have gotten a new friend, I will introduce you to him next time we meet” He laughed steps bouncy in excitement. 

 

“Oh, that’s nice! I met someone too, his name is Christophe and I’m pretty sure we have met before somewhere. I will introduce you to him soon too” Victor smiled walking with his fiance happily.

 

\----------------------

 

Two months later Yuuri and Phichit sat in the hallway after their class. They had gotten in the same class but Victor had went into a different class with Christophe and a girl named Mila. Her best friend was in Yuuri’s and Phichit’s class so they had quickly formed a group because Sara followed Phichit and Yuuri everyday to Victor’s class. Their group also included Phichit’s old friends and some others they didn’t meet that often.

 

Yuuri and Phichit were chatting about random stuff when the door opened and their other friends came out already deep in conversation. “Victor!” Yuuri shouted happily getting up from the floor going to hug his future husband. Actually, their marriage day had already been decided and it would be very soon hopefully before their next heat. It had been hell to spend their last heats alone after getting so close to each other but they had decided not to have sex before they got married. Sometimes it was annoying to wait but Yuuri knew that it was a good thing to wait. It allowed them to have serious conversations of it before going any further than soft touching sometimes even beneath the clothes. The more Yuuri fell in love with Victor, the more he wanted to make love to him but it was better to wait.

 

Victor hugged Yuuri smiling happily. “It is so boring to dance without you” He pouted but the smile didn’t leave his face which made his pout unconvincing. 

 

“You only need to suffer for couple hours a day because we dance together at home” Yuuri laughed and then let go of Victor saying hello to his other friends. Phichit and Chris already knew about Yuuri’s and Victor’s relationship but most of their friends still hadn’t found out. It was better the less people knew because their relationship wasn’t really accepted in the society. Phichit and Chris of course accepted them, both of them being gay too. They were even invited to the wedding that would be just a small celebration between family and some of their closest friends. Yuuri’s family was also invited and Yuuri really hoped they could make it. He missed his family so much.

 

Yuuri was not sure how his family would react to him getting married with a man even if they had always supported him. He was not sure if his parents would accept their son being in a relationship with a man, especially when they didn’t know what Yuuri was now. He hadn’t told them in case they would freak out and stop keeping contact. Yuuri doubted that it would happen but he didn’t want to risk it.

 

“So, I was thinking, can I come practice at your place soon?” Phichit asked when he noticed Yuuri was lost in his mind. 

 

“Oh, um, Victor?” Yuuri asked looking at his future husband tilting his head. 

 

“Of course, Chris should come too” Victor smiled happily. “And your special one if they want to” Victor whispered the last part to Chris who was walking beside him. 

 

“He might, it would maybe help him if he got to see you guys” Chris whispered back so the girls wouldn’t hear. Chris’s boyfriend was even a bigger secret than Yuuri’s and Victor’s relationship. Chris and his boyfriend had gotten so much shit from their families that it had actually driven them out of the country. Luckily Chris had gotten into the school and he was living in a small apartment near the school with his lover, both of them working hard in their free time to live and pay for Chris’s lessons so they would get more money from the shows.

 

“Then it is decided, what day would you like to come? We don’t have anything special planned for this week after lessons, so any day is fine” Victor said smiling happily. He had never actually had much friends and having friends that he could share with Yuuri was amazing. 

 

They decided that friday would be good day for them to come over so they could practice as late as they wanted and Chris would have enough time to make plans with his work and his boyfriend’s work so they could go together. 

 

“See you tomorrow” Yuuri said giving a quick hug to Phichit and Chris before he and Victor left home while Chris and Phichit went on their own ways. 

 

\----------------------

 

Later that evening Yuuri and Victor laid in their shared bed, kissing slowly both extremely tired after a hard practice. Tomorrow they would take a free afternoon to spend with Yuri so Anastasia could do her own thing so that is why they practiced harder that day. 

 

“I love you” Yuuri mumbled between the kisses trailing his fingers slowly on Victor’s bare stomach and chest. 

 

Victor squeezed gently Yuuri’s hip and slipped his tongue in the kiss sighing happily against Yuuri’s lips. “Mm… Love you too…” He mumbled moving his hand slowly behind Yuuri to gently grab his soft and perfect ass. 

 

Yuuri moaned quietly moving his lips to Victor’s neck just kissing and biting his skin gently, careful not to leave marks. It had happened once and Victor had to wear so much makeup for a week to hide it from others. He moved his hips gently against Victor before he stopped kissing the older man. “Do you think they are really gone?” He asked, voice barely louder than whisper.

 

“They?” Victor asked little confused, noticing quickly that the mood had changed so he removed his hand from Yuuri’s butt placing it instead on his lower back. 

 

“Omega and alpha.”

 

Victor bit his lip thinking about it for a while. “No. Sometimes when I’m anxious I think I can feel him” He said quietly rubbing Yuuri’s back gently.

 

“I have all the strengths she said I would have but I haven’t felt her after presenting…” Yuuri mumbled wrapping his arms around Victor. “I miss her” he whispered pressing against Victor.

 

“I know…” Victor responded quietly kissing Yuuri’s forehead gently. “But I think they are still there, our souls just melted together so well that we can’t feel them like we should. We got stronger, I became an alpha and you became omega” He mumbled smiling gently.

 

“Yeah, that’s true… I haven’t freaked out that often since presenting so she can’t be completely gone” Yuuri sighed small smile coming to his lips. “Do you think they are happy to be together again through us?” 

 

“Yes, they must be so happy, maybe even happier than we are” Victor smiled kissing Yuuri gently closing his eyes. 

 

Yuuri smiled against Victor’s lips and closed his eyes kissing his future husband so gently and lovingly as he could. Maybe it was because of their other souls being mates, but being together like this felt so right, there was no rush for anything because their hearts were already one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a comment or kudos, they warm my soul <3
> 
> I hope you didn't get bored for the wait, I know it hasn't really been extremely long, but for me it feels way too long :( I also want to apologize in case this or the next chapter sucks because my mind has been pretty dark lately. I think I wrote this before all my mind went to hell but... Sorry if this sucks. I like it and I hope you liked it too :)
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/), I try to always post updates when I post a new chapter and I may also post updates of the work I do if anyone is interested ^^ Sneak peeks and stuff like that if people want :)
> 
> Bye!


	10. I’m your slave of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry about the delay. School has taken all my energy and motivation to be on computer because at school I'm on computer all the time(I love it but I also hate it because then I don't have energy to play or write and argh). So, I hope you'll forgive me! Thank you for your kind words after last chapter, I'm already feeling so much better, tired but better ^^
> 
> So, this is basically the end of this part of the story, the next chapter will just be almost 2000(maybe more) words of smut :D Finally I can reveal the little secret I've had going on the whole story. The chapter names are from Yuuri's omega's pov :D I think I may continue this thing in the second part where she will be little more present again. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I hope you enjoy reading this as always <3

Yuuri was shaking violently, so nervous he wanted to throw up. The day was finally here, the day he was going to get married. What if Victor didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with him? What if he wasn’t enough? What if…

 

“Yuuri, stop, you are going to get sick If you keep thinking so much, I can almost hear what you think” Phichit sighed while sitting on a chair in Yuuri’s old room. 

 

“I’m sorry… I just… I’m so nervous” Yuuri sighed swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for this” He whined hiding his face in his hands, careful not to mess his makeup that Phichit had done.

 

“Oh Yuuri… Weren’t you the one who proposed first?” Phichit smiled gently. “And I know you really want this and Victor does too. He is just as nervous as you because you both love each other so much” He said shaking his head slightly, soft smile on his lips. “Do you want me to go get Anastasia here?”

 

Yuuri was silent for a while and then nodded. “Yes please” He mumbled taking a deep breath. He wished his own mother would be there but he hadn’t heard anything from them after sending the invitation. Anastasia was almost as good as his own mother so she would be enough. It was still over an hour before it was time for the wedding.

 

Phichit left the room going to fetch Anastasia, Yuri and a surprise for Yuuri. He grinned when he saw Anastasia and Hiroko holding Yuri while conversing happily about everything. “Yuuri needs you” He said smiling gently at the two women. Yuuri was not aware that his family had arrived early that morning in Russia, just in time for Yuuri’s wedding, so Phichit was sure that the young man would be beyond happy when seeing his mother. 

 

Hiroko turned to look at Phichit smiling happily. “Did you do his makeup already?” She asked smiling and they all started walking towards Yuuri’s room together. Anastasia took her baby from Hiroko so she could go to her son without worrying about the baby. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s easy to fix if he cries” Phichit laughed and soon they arrived in Yuuri’s room, Phichit holding the door open for the ladies.

 

Yuuri turned to look at the door, eyes going wide and mouth opening in shock. “Mom?” He whispered blinking slowly and then looked at Anastasia and Phichit. What? How? He got up from the chair and walked to his mother tears already falling from his eyes. “Is it really you? I, I missed you so much” He mumbled in Japanese tears falling from his eyes. “Why didn’t you let me know you would come?”

 

“Oh baby, we wanted to surprise you” Hiroko said gently wiping her son’s tears away before pulling him gently into a hug. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.”

 

Yuuri sniffed and hugged his mother gently, shaking even more than before but now because he tried to not cry. He had missed his mother’s familiar scent so much. “I was so worried that I wouldn’t meet you ever again, I missed you so much, so many things happened and I couldn’t tell you and… Thank you for coming, I really needed you here today…” He sniffed letting go of his mother and took a step back to see her better. 

 

“Of course we would come to your wedding, I would never miss my baby boy’s wedding” Hiroko smiled and looked at her son. “You have grown” She chuckled tears in her eyes too. “You are so beautiful” She sniffed watching Yuuri. “So, would you like to tell me about Victor? You never mentioned in your letters that you found love here” Hiroko grinned putting his son to sit on the chair to start fixing his makeup with Phichit.

 

Yuuri started explaining everything to his mother, skipping over the parts of him being an omega. He spoke in Japanese because he was still too emotional to be able to think in English so others would understand. Luckily it seemed that they didn’t mind, Anastasia and Phichit happy that Yuuri was starting to relax in the presence of his mother. After the makeup was done Yuuri was finally calm enough to continue talking in English. “So I proposed him on my birthday and it was so funny because he was going to propose me too” Yuuri laughed and took Yuri giving a small kiss to the boy, scenting him like he always did without noticing the confusion in his mother. 

 

“Yuuri, did you just scent him?” Hiroko asked tilting her head. 

 

“Um… I guess?” Yuuri responded carefully, confused that his mother noticed it.

 

“I used to do it to you and Mari when you were babies but… I didn’t know anyone could present in this universe” Hiroko said confused. “Is my baby boy an omega?” She asked getting closer to her son. “Oh my god, you are!” She exclaimed happily. 

 

“Mom?” Yuuri asked blinking slowly. He didn’t understand this at all. 

 

“Oh baby, I’m omega too” Hiroko explained smiling happily. “Only omega mothers scent their babies, you must really have a strong bond to baby Yuri.”

 

“Oh” Yuuri mumbled confused. “But… So… What?” 

 

“I knew you had a secondary gender but I didn’t know what it was since you shouldn’t present. But you did and you are omega like me! I’m so happy” Hiroko giggled and wrapped her arms around Yuuri and scented him slightly. “I missed you baby… I wish I could have been here for you when you presented…”

 

“I wished someone was there for me too…” Yuuri mumbled wrapping his arms around his mother tears in his eyes. “It was so scary, they disappeared. My omega and Victor’s alpha… They said we would still feel them after presenting but in my case that is not true…” 

 

Hiroko was silent for a while and then she smiled taking Yuuri’s hand and placed it on his heart. “Your omega is still here” She said gently smiling at her son. “She would not leave you, you are the most important thing for your omega. You are one with her, almost completely… She can’t ever leave you” She explained. “This is rare but so is the fact that you even presented.”

 

“Well, Victor’s dad gave me medicine to make me change. He didn’t know what it really did to me but in the end it turned out okay, I think” Yuuri sighed and wiped his tears away holding his other hand on his heart. He really wanted to believe that his omega was still there. “How do you know she is a she?” He then asked tilting his head.

 

“Oh, I can feel her and I can imagine what she would look like so it’s easy to know what you would call her” Hiroko smiled and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Let’s get you ready now sweetheart, you are going to get married soon.”

 

\----------------------

 

Victor was freaking out. He stood in front of the room waiting for Yuuri. They had tried to make the wedding seem as real as possible even if it would never be real in the outside world. The guests sat in chairs leaving a small passage on the middle that Victor had walked in just a minute ago. He hadn’t seen Yuuri after last night and he really missed his soon-to-be husband.

 

He heard the door opening and he turned quickly to see who was coming in, breath catching in his throat. 

 

Yuuri walked toward him, his father next to him holding his hand. Yuuri was dressed in black suit jacket with blue details all over it and under the jacket was a white dress. It hugged Yuuri’s curves nicely even if it was loose on the bottom. He hadn’t expected that Yuuri would wear a dress and holy hell it looked beautiful on the man. 

 

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered when Yuuri stopped in front of him, clearly nervous. “So beautiful” He mumbled looking at his lover from head to toe.

 

“Take care of my son” Toshiya smiled while handing Yuuri’s hand to Victor.

 

“I will” Victor smiled bowing at Toshiya holding Yuuri’s hand like a delicate flower. 

 

Yuuri looked at Victor eyes sparkling so beautifully. “You look so good” He mumbled taking a step further so he was standing next to Victor, taking his other hand too, looking his lover from head to toe too. Victor was dressed in a beautiful form fitting grey suit that had pink and red details.

 

“You look absolutely stunning my love” Victor smiled kissing Yuuri’s hand gently. All of his nervousness was gone now that he was with Yuuri. His strength and love. Yuuri seemed to relax too when they were finally touching. 

 

“I missed you” Yuuri mumbled quietly, lost in Victor’s eyes. 

 

“I missed you too” Victor sighed smiling raising his hand to gently touch Yuuri’s face. “Were you happy when you met your mom?”

 

“Yes” Yuuri laughed quietly eyes falling on Victor’s lips.

 

“Just wait a little longer and then I can give you all the kisses you want” Victor grinned happily, his father clearing his throat next to them. 

 

“You can sweet talk all you want later but now it’s time for your wedding” Alexei smiled and then they started, not wanting this to last too long. They wanted to skip to the part where they could promise their hearts to each other forever. 

 

It didn’t take long before they got to the part where they said their vows and changed the rings. “You may now kiss” Alexei said smiling proudly, so happy that his first son was now married. 

 

Yuuri and Victor shared a quick look before they leaned towards each other, meeting in the middle. They kissed long and slow, not caring that their friends and family saw that. Small grin came to Yuuri’s lips before he put his hand on Victor’s back and tilted him backwards still kissing happily. 

 

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor squealed against Yuuri’s lips wrapping his arms quickly behind his husbands back. 

 

“Got you” Yuuri giggled breaking the kiss before he helped Victor to stand straight again. “We are married” He said eyes sparkling so much, it was like there was million stars in them. 

 

“You are so gorgeous” Victor mumbled looking at Yuuri, stunned. How had he gotten so lucky? How was he so lucky to get this gorgeous man to marry him? “Amazing” He sighed starstruck, looking at his husband, forgetting everyone else, just so extremely happy to be together with the love of his life. He could feel different happiness inside him too and tears started to fall from his eyes. “Love, do you feel her?” He asked, voice barely a whisper, just loud enough that Yuuri would hear it.

 

Yuuri was silent for a second and then his eyes widened and mouth opened. “Yes… She is not gone!” Yuuri laughed tears starting to fall from his eyes messing his makeup again but it didn’t matter, his omega was back. “She is so happy, so so happy…” 

 

“He is too… They finally got each other again” Victor laughed tears falling from his eyes too when he pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and looked him straight in the eyes. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri sniffed big smile on his face and pecked Victor’s lips gently. “I, I love you too… So much I can barely breath.”

 

“I know love, I know…” Victor sighed happily closing his eyes to just enjoy the amazing feeling. 

 

\----------------------

 

It took pretty long for others to get Yuuri’s and Victor’s attention away from each other so they could celebrate the newlywed couple. Even after they got their attention, they couldn’t get them to stop touching each other all the time. They were clinging on each other even when one of them held Yura, who Mari had given a new nickname, calling the baby Yurio to differentiate the baby from his own little brother. 

 

“How does it feel to be married?” Anastasia asked grinning when she came to take Yura from Yuuri to go put the baby to sleep when he was starting to get tired. 

 

“So good” Yuuri sighed rubbing Yuri’s back gently when the baby yawned tiredly head on Yuuri’s shoulder eyes closing. Victor had his arm around Yuuri’s waist and he was looking lovingly the man he just married. 

 

“You look so happy” Anastasia smiled feeling little bad that she was going to take the baby away from Yuuri who was absolutely glowing from happiness right now, holding her baby and leaning against his husband. “I was going to take Yura to sleep but he looks so peaceful right now.”

 

Yuuri checked the baby, soft smile on his lips. Yuri had just fallen asleep, drooling on Yuuri’s suit. “It might be good to take him to bed, it has been a long day for him” Yuuri said gently hand stopping slowly on the baby’s back. “Vitya, is it okay if I go take him to sleep with Anastasia? I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Oh, sure” Victor smiled little surprised at the name Yuuri had just called him. “I’ll be waiting” He said giving his husband a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“See you soon, love” Yuuri smiled happily and left the room with Anastasia who was a little confused at the situation but just went with it.

 

“You will make a good mother, or father if that is what you prefer to be called, when it’s time” She smiled gently looking at the young man who was still holding her baby. “Actually you already are. I can never thank you enough for helping me with him, I’m not that young anymore and Yura really likes you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m stepping on your toes here, I just… I feel… Well, like a mother to him” Yuuri sighed. “When you gave birth, I swore I would never let anything happen to him… I fell in love when I held him the first time.”

 

“No, no, you are not stepping on my toes. It’s so nice that Yura has so many loving adults in his life” Anastasia laughed happily. “I feel safe thinking that if something would happen to me or Alexei, you and Victor would be there to take care of Yura.”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri mumbled, not really sure what he should say. 

 

“I was barely 19 when Vitya was born and Alexei was already almost 30 so I was scared. We didn’t have much then, my parents didn’t help us and I didn’t have any close friends since I had always been in my own worlds with my stories. But now… I’m so happy that there is someone, other than my dear husband, who I can share the joy of being a mother… I hope that if and when you become a parent, I can help you the same way you have helped me with Yura” Anastasia smiled gently looking at Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri stopped and stared at Anastasia, lower lip trembling tears in his eyes. “Thank you… Your words… I thought I couldn’t get any happier today” Yuuri sniffed small laugh escaping his mouth tears falling again. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh sweetheart…” Anastasia smiled hugging Yuuri gently. “You are such a blessing for us all. I should be thanking you for being there for me and for Vitya and Yura and talking Alexei out of his experiments with secondary genders…”

 

Yuuri sniffed leaning against Anastasia careful not to hurt Yura. “Thank you… I’m glad I could help you just as much as you have helped me… Your whole family has changed my life for the better even if in the beginning everything was so dark. I can never thank you enough…” He sighed smiling and carefully wiped his tears away. 

 

After a small break they continued walking and soon they reached Anastasia’s and Alexei’s room going to put Yura in his own bed to sleep, the baby turning on his side as soon as his body met the bed, Anastasia going to lay on her bed to watch Yura sleep. 

 

“I’ll stay here, you should go enjoy your wedding, your husband must be waiting for you already” Anastasia grinned gently. “We arranged it so that you and Victor will have one wing for yourself tonight, your friends and family sleeping in our family wing. Well actually, that wing of the house will now belong to you and your future family” She smiled gently. 

 

“Oh wow” Yuuri mumbled blinking slowly. He was not expecting that. “Thank you” He said again small smile coming to his lips. 

 

“It’s our wedding present for you two so use it well” Anastasia winked at Yuuri mischievous grin on her lips. “Good night dear, enjoy your party.”

 

“I will” Yuuri smiled and gave a small kiss for Yura, careful not to wake him up before he left the room to return to his husband. 

 

\----------------------

 

The party went on late into the night, almost until the next morning. Yuuri and Victor teased each other all night secretly, both excited about what would be waiting for them when they went to sleep. They had no rush because they knew they had all the time in the world to just enjoy each other finally. They wanted to stay with their friends and family until everyone went to bed and only then they finally went into their own wing, Victor guiding them into their new shared room.

 

They were drunk on wine and love and there was no care in the world when they entered the room, already kissing and undressing each other. They had waited for this moment and now that it was here and there was no need to wait anymore, they were excited. 

 

“I love you” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s lips, hands touching everywhere on his husband’s body. 

 

“I love you” Victor whispered hand going to play on Yuuri’s growing erection. 

 

“More…” Yuuri moaned quietly even if there was no need to be quiet. They had the whole freaking wing for themselves and no one would hear them even if they screamed their lungs out. This they had done before, just figuring out what the other liked, but never going all the way or never even doing this without clothes. Of course they had seen each other naked but that had been pretty innocent so far. 

 

“Anything you want, love…” Victor mumbled undressing his lover completely before pushing hing gently on the bed. He undressed himself before dropping on his knees in front of Yuuri to remove his socks. He starter trailing his lips on Yuuri’s bare legs looking up to see his blushing husband. “I love your legs.”

 

“I can see” Yuuri sighed, already little breathless, body trembling under his husband’s burning gaze. 

 

Victor got up from the floor after he was done with Yuuri’s socks and gently pushed his lover down on the bed. “I love you. Every part of you… I want to worship you since you are my god, my heaven, my everything. Will you give me the permission to love you this night and give you the world you deserve?” Victor asked quietly, his voice so honest and rough, eyes dark but loving, oh so loving.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor, mouth slightly open. “Yes…” He sighed, barely a whisper wrapping his arms around his husband and pulled him slowly in for a kiss. “You are my love, my everything…” He whispered against Victor’s lips before he deepened the kiss and finally allowed himself to get lost into the pleasure that only his love, his alpha could give him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and I love all of you who read my stories<3
> 
> I hope this has been fun for you too, I enjoyed writing this and I'm very excited about writing the next part, I don't know when I'm able to start it since school will take 95% of my time after we get our own servers up and working... Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the ride ^^ I'll hopefully post the smut chapter before next weekend :D
> 
> Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. What would you like to see in the next part where Yuuri will be pregnant? I have already so many ideas but I want to ask what you would enjoy reading ^^ You can comment the suggestions here or send them to me in my tumblr ^^
> 
> Come check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/), I post updates there when I can ^^
> 
> Bye!


	11. Forever yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight continuation from chapter 10: I'm your slave of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Wow, finally this part of the story is done :D I hope you have enjoyed the ride and hopefully will stick with me for the second part ^^ I have rough plan for it already and I'm still accepting suggestions :) I will start writing it soon but I don't know when the first chapter comes out :D 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments for this story <3 It has really helped me to finish this(And this has been finished for a while already, I just haven't edited it, sorry :D) 
> 
> Okay so yeah this chapter is just porn so skip it if you don't like it :D Enjoy! See you(hopefully) soon! Bye!

Yuuri parted the kiss and looked at Victor eyes dark with lust and parted his legs slowly laying under his husband. It was so enjoyable to see how his lover’s eyes darken even more as he watched Yuuri move. “Are you ready for this?” He asked voice low and small purr left his mouth when Victor’s hands started traveling down on Yuuri’s body. 

 

“So ready” Victor breathed out, voice low looking at his gorgeous lover’s body that was presented for him. It was like a dream come true. 

 

Yuuri grinned and licked his lips slowly. He was so nervous, but also very excited and horny that it didn’t matter. He had been waiting this for so long and he was not going to let his stupid nerves to come in the way. “Do you know what you should do?” He asked quietly taking comfortable position wrapping his legs loosely around Victor and pulled him gently closer. 

 

“Will you think I’m stupid if I say no?” Victor asked, lust leaving his face for a second, insecurity coming through enough for Yuuri to notice.

 

“No, no I won’t, not ever” Yuuri reassured his husband quickly cupping his cheeks and pulled him gently into a kiss. “I will teach you like my omega taught me” He mumbled when he parted from the kiss and looked Victor in the eyes lovingly.

 

“Thank you, I was hoping that you would” Victor mumbled small smile coming to his lips fingers dancing on Yuuri’s hips slowly. He was clearly nervous and they had not talked about this yet in much detail and what Victor had learned before about sex was that it might hurt. He never wanted to hurt Yuuri, not in this special and beautiful night or any other time. 

 

“Just… Put your finger, just one finger, in me… Slowly” Yuuri instructed face going red. It was still little embarrassing to talk about those things, but he knew it would get easier soon. This was important step and he still remembered what his omega had said about preparing. 

 

Victor looked at Yuuri biting his lip softly and then he carefully slid his hand on Yuuri’s ass, slipping his finger slowly between the cheeks. He was so nervous now that lust left his mind completely for a second. Soon the tip of his finger met the wet entrance of his lover and he did as he was told, slowly pushing his finger inside, soft breath leaving his lungs. Yuuri was so warm and wet and the feeling around his finger caused his dick to ache. He wondered how that wet heat would feel around him. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly looking at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri had closed his eyes as the finger went inside, mouth opening in a silent moan when the finger slid inside. He had forgotten how nice the stretch inside felt . “Yes… Ah…” He moaned quietly pushing his ass against the finger. His slick was already dripping on the bed, he was so turned on. “Okay… Move it carefully, you should feel something different if you bend your finger up” He continued instructing, little breathless. 

 

Victor licked his lips slowly looking at his husband. Yuuri was so beautiful like this, enjoying so much. He had only seen glimpses of the true beauty of his enjoying lover but now he saw it all. He bent his finger up carefully, meeting little resistance but soon he knew what Yuuri was talking about. He pushed his finger against the spot, making his lover moan loudly under him. He swallowed with difficulty because that was way too sexy. “Is this it?” He asked moving his finger slowly and carefully inside Yuuri carefully pressing against the spot inside Yuuri to see him moan and whine under him.

 

“A-ah, yes!” Yuuri moaned having to force the words out of his mouth, muscles clenching around Victor’s finger, slick slowly pouring out of him the pleasure enough to almost make him come already. “More… Ah… You can add a finger… I might come soon but… Ah… So good… Don’t stop...”

 

Victor growled quietly because Yuuri was just way too sexy and his scent was so delicious. It almost made him lose control but he knew he needed to be gentle. He added another finger carefully, moving them slowly at first before he pressed against Yuuri’s good spot again. 

 

Yuuri winced little at the stretch but soon he was moaning again from pleasure, moving his hips against Victor’s fingers. This felt so much better when it wasn’t his own fingers giving him pleasure. It was easy to relax now because he had done this to himself to get used to it after his first heat and he trusted Victor completely. His body and soul was already Victor’s and he knew Victor really wanted to take care of Yuuri’s body. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have asked how this was done. “More…” Yuuri mumbled after a while, voice trembling from the pleasure. 

 

“You are so hot…” Victor mumbled voice low, almost like a growl. He added another finger stretching his husband even more, purring silently. He was so happy that Yuuri was so open and ready for this. They both had waited this so long. He pushed his fingers against Yuuri’s good spot making the younger man squirm under him back arching in pleasure. 

 

“So good Vitya…” Yuuri whined pulling the man closer again with his legs. He wanted to get Victor inside him so bad. He needed something more than the fingers even if they were good. “I want you, I’m ready” He said voice shaky and pulled Victor in for a kiss letting finally go of the pillow. 

 

Victor kissed Yuuri passionately, teeth scraping Yuuri’s lower lip gently as he removed his fingers out of Yuuri’s wet heat. “Love you” He almost growled into the kiss rubbing his almost painfully hard dick with his hand that was wet with slick. “Ready?” 

 

“Yes… Ah… Vitya” Yuuri mumbled, almost forgetting to breath when he felt Victor’s dick slowly pushing in him. It was bigger than he expected. “Slowly” Yuuri breathed out trying to stay still until they were fully connected. 

 

Victor shook violently, slowly pushing himself inside the tight and wet heat that surrounded his sensitive flesh. “I don’t… Ah… Think… I won’t last long” He moaned little shocked at the pleasure he was feeling. 

 

“Me too” Yuuri whined back arching when Victor passed the spot where his fingers couldn’t reach. For a half second Yuuri thought this was the end but no, Victor just kept going deeper until it was definitely hard to breath and think. “So… Big…” Yuuri moaned voice trembling, pleasure washing over him in big waves. He was going to come soon, he could already feel it.

 

Victor breathed hard, holding himself still just looking at Yuuri eyes dark. He was completely in but he was almost sure he could not move because he would come immediately. “Are you… Okay?” He breathed looking at Yuuri eyes barely open. The pleasure was too much.

 

“Yes… Can you… Move?” Yuuri mumbled finally able to breath again. This was so amazing, he never thought that having sex with the love of his life would feel this good. Luckily they had the rest of their lives to do this more. 

 

“N- yeah, maybe” Victor mumbled starting to pull out slowly, moaning at the tightness that was trying to keep him in. He didn’t move far because he was little scared of doing that and then he slowly thrusted back inside, making them both moan out loud.

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri moaned and came without warning when Victor’s dick hit his sweet spot on the way back inside. He tried to catch his breath while his body was shaking from the amazing orgasm. He was little ashamed that he came so fast but he didn’t have the energy to care too much about something like that.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor moaned quietly, having to focus not to come already. Yuuri was so tight around him and the muscles clenching around his dick didn’t help.

 

“Sorry… You feel so good, ah… I love you so much…“ Yuuri mumbled, still breathless. He started to rub his still hard dick biting his lip gently. “Ah… More Vitya, move more” He whined wrapping his other hand around Victor to pull him closer into a kiss. 

 

Victor kissed back closing his eyes too continuing to move slowly. It didn’t take long before he started moving little faster, pleasure clouding his mind. The warmth and tightness of his husband was bringing him closer to the limit so quickly and he didn’t want this to be over so soon but at the same time his dick was already hurting from the need of release. 

 

Yuuri moved his hips carefully to meet Victor’s thrusts, moaning from pleasure against Victor’s lips, still rubbing himself. “I’m going to come again… Ah, Victor…” Yuuri whined letting go of his sensitive erection and grabbed Victor tightly, moaning loudly.

 

Victor sighed from the pleasure moving pretty fast inside his lover, holding Yuuri’s hips, nails digging into the skin when he was starting to lose himself completely to the pleasure. “Me too… I can’t, aah…” He moaned when his limit was drawing closer. 

 

Yuuri wrapped himself completely around Victor, hands and legs, body now flush against Victor moaning happily when that gave his dick the friction it needed. He came again, hard between their bodies moaning loudly tears in his eyes. He didn’t care anymore if someone might hear them, he was so lost to the amazing pleasure his husband was giving him.

 

It didn’t take long after that for Victor to finally come inside Yuuri, moaning from pleasure, back arching as he pushed himself deep inside his lover for the last time. “So good… Ah…” He sighed closing his eyes body shaking violently as he tried to keep himself up to not fall on Yuuri. He slowly pulled out breathing still fast and hard as he laid next to Yuuri trying to calm down.

 

“Wow…” Yuuri mumbled goofy smile on his lips eyes closing again from the tiredness that came after the release. He curled against Victor, wrapping his arms around his husband happily. He could feel his slick and Victor’s release slowly trickling out of him but he didn’t care. He was in heaven together with the love of his life, the one he was destined to be with. Nothing else mattered. 

 

“I love you, Yuuri” Victor mumbled happy smile on his lips wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s smaller frame before he decided to pull a blanket on them to keep them warm. He breathed in his husbands sweet and intoxicating scent that was nicely mixed with his own scent. Oh, this scent was what he had been desiring ever since presenting. 

 

“I love you too… That was perfect” Yuuri mumbled smiling happily, kissing Victor’s neck gently. “Tired… Sleep?” he asked already half asleep, happy in his lover’s arms.

 

“Yes” Victor mumbled eyes closing smile still on his lips. “Good night love.”

 

“Good night, Vitya” Yuuri whispered smiling before happily falling asleep. How had his life went from being an normal innkeeper’s son in Japan to a happily married omega in Russia in so little time? That was a question he would think in years to come so much, happy and in love with Victor who was just as happy and in love and also wondering how all this had happened. 

 

One thing was clear. That was them being just where they belonged, every night and every day in each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this and let me know what you think ^^ 
> 
> I still can't believe how this became my most popular story :D I was so worried about posting it but apparently people love this kind of stuff! Anyway, thank you so so much for liking my story <3
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) where I post updates about my fics ^^ Also it's full of yoi, mostly Victuuri :D
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this! Constructive criticism is always appreciated too ^^
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) if you want, I reblog mostly yoi stuff and post updates about my writing projects :)


End file.
